


202+1

by yycx0512



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycx0512/pseuds/yycx0512
Summary: 微博24小时转发多少次写多少个plmk搞lblb的成果，结果最后202变成了设定的一部分，文中并没有完全体现出来（体现不出来了！）。本意是游了单cp。然而姑且叫它伪mob（mob担当是plmk外形的没有自我意识的虚拟体），重度np描写。但是车速越开越慢。





	1. part1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> part1中，藤木游作没有出场。完全是副本Playmaker们的回合。

自上次事件之后又过去了几天。光之伊格尼斯远遁而去，Playmaker和Soul Burner依旧坚持和伊格尼斯搭档共同行动，汉诺一方倒也没对他们二人逼得太紧，一切不过回到了原点。  
但他们对伊格尼斯的追查也是没有停下来。在SOL运营的Link Vrains的表里双方搜索着可能属于伊格尼斯的蛛丝马迹，不算一件简单的工作，但是对习惯了急流勇进的汉诺骑士来说也习以为常了。  
所以当这次有了新的线索，他们也第一时间采取了行动。不过这线索有点太明显，倒像是伊格尼斯设下的陷阱。  
但他们不可能对既有的线索置之不理，后来还是一如往常由Revolver单兵突入，其他人从各个方面对他进行辅助。  
当他踏入与前几日同风之伊格尼斯决斗风格类似，但明显规模小了不少的大厅时，光之伊格尼斯毫不躲藏地站在房间的另一端等候他。  
「真是敷衍的基地。」Revolver并不掩饰自己的讥讽。  
「在你看来是那样的吗？」光之伊格尼斯还是没什么情绪波动的老样子，「规模并不重要，只要功能足够就可以了。」  
「然后呢，把我引到这里是有什么算计？不过不管你有多少小手段都是没有用的。我和Playmaker那种天真的家伙可不一样，没有半点放过你的打算。」  
光之伊格尼斯摊摊手：「真是火药味十足的发言，毕竟我们是完全的敌对关系。不过我今天请你来是想探求一个问题的答案。」  
「我拒绝回答。」  
「预料之中的答复。那就只好由我自己来观察出结论了。」  
Revolver不悦地皱起眉，稍一思考是问清他的目的还是直接攻击过去，身后突然感受到有人的气息。他回头看去，是并不陌生的深绿色的身影。  
「你怎么会在这里Playm……不对！你是什么？」  
来人虽是熟悉的外表，却寂静不语，脸上没有半点表情，绿色的眸子中是不属于生物的涣散。  
对方没有回答他的意向，或者说那个东西也没有能力理解向它提出的质问。它向Revolver靠近，伸出手来。  
虽然知道是假冒的，但Revolver下意识不太想攻击这个太近似Playmaker的「物品」。他往后退了一步，却撞在了什么上。往四周看去，竟是被不知何时出现的一模一样的虚拟体围住了。  
「你到底想干什么？」  
光之伊格尼斯歪歪头：「果断拒绝之后又对此提问，没想到你会这么没有效率。」然而他也只是感叹了一下并不给出答复。  
他静静看着Playmaker外形的低等AI们木然地逼近中间的Revolver。产生它们的虽然是光之伊格尼斯没错，但他并没有刻意去操纵它们，不如说他也很好奇这些通过特殊途径产生的物品们会做出何等举动。  
Revolver尝试调出反击程序，却发现一切都被光之伊格尼斯阻隔了。汉诺和伊格尼斯的技术基本持平，若是被针对了便很难现场做出应对。  
更何况现在的状况不是很适合和伊格尼斯来一场黑客间的战斗。虽然不知道具体的数目，但是身边环绕着的Playmaker一直在增加。  
有的从正面靠近他，有的抓住了他的手臂，他想要挥开却被四面八方更多的纠缠住。  
有人从身后用手臂环住他的腰，两具身体相贴，隔着并没什么厚度的衣服Revolver甚至能感受到少年精瘦身躯的肌肉线条。太过靠近的距离让他有点不适应，想要挣开，双臂却早被抓了个结结实实。  
Playmaker们的手劲不算大，但他想要挣扎的时候却发现看似纤细的手指简直如同钢铁铸成的一般。  
他东张西望，那正面的Playmaker便用双手扶住他脸颊两侧把他掰过来面对自己。那双无神的亮绿色眼睛看着他，毫无犹豫地拉近了距离，将自己的嘴唇贴到Revolver的上面。  
Revolver没有任何接吻的实感，他隔着茶色护目镜盯着对方没有焦距的双眼，只感到困惑。但Playmaker用灵活的舌撬开他的唇齿，深入他的口腔。少年柔软的舌舔过他的牙龈，勾勒口腔每一个角落的形状，尝试向原住民发起邀请。但主人并未领情，牙关用力狠狠咬住了入侵者。  
它没有痛感的反馈，只是舌头的动作被阻止了，便改为用唇抿着Revolver的。它丝毫不控制分泌量有些过度的唾液，Revolver的双唇立刻就被打湿。Revolver有些不悦，松了牙关想让它离开，但它显然是会错意了。捧住Revolver的双手又加了点力度，吻得更深了。  
它的舌头探向更深处，Revolver也没有过接吻的经验，想把它赶出口腔却反而像是和它相互缠绕了起来。更令人分心的是其他的Playmaker也不省心，箍住他腰的那双手不老实地向上抚摸，虽然隔着不止一层的衣料但还是让他全身不自在。  
身前有一个深吻他的，身后还有一个完全贴住他乱摸的。又有越来越多他无意细数也数不过来的触感。Playmaker通常用于操作卡片战斗的灵巧手指此时在他全身上下不同的部位游走。有指腹从乳首划过，有掌心贴合了大腿内侧的曲线，Revolver只觉得寒意沿着脊椎蔓延至全身，但他不知道究竟自己被多少个Playmaker缠住，所有的挣扎都是徒劳的，他甩不开那一双双禁锢他的手。  
有人插进相贴的身体摸他臀部，他被越来越强烈的性暗示动作惊得下意识往反方向逃离，却被紧紧地卡在原地。另一侧相对的位置也传来类似的抚摸，两只手的手指在臀缝上方汇聚，像是瞬间达成了什么协议，一起抓住了那处的布料。  
Revolver不确定自己是听到了布帛撕裂的声音，还是下体接触到外界的空气感到了寒冷，但这些感觉转瞬就被肌肤直接接触到的Playmaker手套质感取代了。隔绝了人体体温的布料包裹的手指顺着Revolver的臀缝下滑，在后穴的入口略一停留，突兀地插了进来。  
Revolver的整个下半身都骤然绷紧，穴口尤为紧缩起来，像是要卡住那根手指，可入侵者显然没有因为这点不足为提的障碍就放弃的打算。它强硬地向内拓展着，生生在绞紧的肠道中挤出一条道路，让自己完全容身在此。  
体外的抚摸Revolver姑且能够忍受，但身体内部都遭到入侵，即使他再告诉自己实施者并非人类，都很难停止内心深处的惊慌。后穴中强烈的异物感刺激着他的意志，那根手指在没有丝毫富裕的肠道中仍然尝试拧转又或者弯曲，进一步扩张自己的活动范围。  
当第一个入侵者还没获得理想的居所，第二根手指又从穴口向内顶入。那是来自另一个个体，第一指节一进入，它就急切地想要把穴口扩得更大一些。两根手指向不同的方向撕扯着Revolver从未被开发过的秘处，他下意识摇动腰胯想摆脱这两个侵略者，但却反而是让肠壁更加用力地蹭上了指节。敏感的内壁几乎能感受到包裹在其中的每根手指的形状。  
两根手指都完全没入后，后穴被塞满的感觉几乎让Revolver窒息。与他舌吻的Playmaker终于与他唇齿相离，但取而代之的是它把手伸到Revolver的两腿间试图把他右腿抬起来。  
他本就被身后的Playmaker箍得重心不怎么稳，又有侧面的主动搭了把手握住他膝弯抬了上来，一来二去撕裂的衣物下的私处无从遮掩地暴露了出来。Revolver感觉如同受到了莫大的羞辱，但没有表现出自我意识的Playmaker们却没有反应。  
他身前的Playmaker一手握住他的大腿根部，把他的腿压到躯干上，另一只手直接握住了他的男根。Revolver没想到这里还会受到关照，与之前不同，这里是更寻常的与性爱联系在一起的器官。敏感的器官清晰地感受到Playmaker的手套的触感，他在墨绿色指间难以自控地渐渐挺立起来。  
身后的Playmaker又为他的后穴增加了第三根手指。最后一次追加比之前都来得艰难，也更为痛苦。前面的性器被抚慰着，但后面的异物感依旧难以忽略，他下身与侵犯物僵持着，根本无法判断究竟过去了多久，虚拟世界基本不会有肉体疲惫的感觉，若非如此或许他已经因为持续的紧绷而筋疲力尽。  
Revolver站起的分身被Playmaker含入口中。无意识的人偶也谈不上有什么技巧，只是机械地吞吐着。但Revolver看着它和虚拟体Playmaker别无二致的外表，只觉得心底莫名地烦躁。  
但显然他没有工夫想这些了。后穴三根各为其主的手指毫无默契地开垦着处女地，或是向深处进发，或是又将重心放到扩张紧缩的穴口。但它们却是同时抽身而退，刚刚还被塞满的后穴顿时空了下来，穴口却还未能完全闭合。  
便在这时有了新的入侵者。它比手指可来得粗壮得多，用力不轻却仅仅是顶入了前端。Revolver回头去看，身后的Playmaker胯下挺出的狰狞的情欲没入他的臀缝，埋入他的体内。他的腰被紧紧卡住，双腿也大开着完全无法抵抗侵略。而这Playmaker是连反馈都未设定的低级AI，因此只是一门心思将怒张的阴茎更加深入。  
Revolver初时对这一行为感到的只有不解，但此时程度加深，他的疑虑更是加重了。若说通过强制性行为羞辱甚至打击敌人，其实绝非前所未有，但那只是对人类来说，伊格尼斯怎么可能会想到这个方法？  
「光之伊格尼斯，你到底演的哪一出？」  
而光之伊格尼斯还是抱着手臂，没什么反应：「唔，我也不能完全理解，所以没办法回答你的问题。姑且让我们都先静观其变好了。」  
但旁观者说得轻巧，当事人的Revolver却很难做到「静观其变」。Playmaker的性器执拗地往甬道里钻，可即使是经过了扩张，缺少润滑的狭窄小穴也并不是那么容易接纳异物的。  
Revolver自然也觉得难受，他对抗着禁锢住他手臂的力道，反手想推开身后的Playmaker，不过力道小得不值一提。也不知道和他的抵抗有没有关联，它似乎决定了改变策略。  
它不再尝试深入，就着插入的一点前端稍稍向外退出，然后再顶进来，像是模拟性交的动作，但幅度微小。大部分的柱身都还在外面，它自己用手上下撸动，也不知道它和人类的高潮条件是否有别，几秒钟后就射了出来。  
它也就浅浅地把精液留在Revolver的后穴入口附近。一发过后它也不流连，果断退出，甚至直接从Revolver身边离开了。但立刻又有新的接替了它的位置。它们这一举动倒是让Revolver多了几分不安，放眼望去他目视所及就至少两位数的虚拟体了，要是它们想都轮一遍——那就未免有些骇人了。  
Playmaker扶住他的腰胯，把勃起的性器顶入他体内。被内射过一次的后穴内多了些精液作为润滑，穴口也比之前松弛一些，第二次的插入明显比初次顺畅得多。后穴的异物进入到更深的地方，还在继续尝试向更内里顶入。Revolver被顶得往前冲，之前因为后面的进攻而被忽略的前方的现场又闯入他的注意力。  
他这一冲正把自己被挑逗起来的挺立完全没入前面的Playmaker的口中。口腔本不该有那么深，他这一下直直深入了对方的喉部。非人的物体也没有表现出不适感，反而很欢迎当下能完全吞入Revolver的分身的境况。它继续机械地吞吐着，每一次都狠狠吞进最深处。而Revolver的分身顶端也就一次又一次陷入柔软温热的喉咙的包裹。  
身后的Playmaker也终于如愿以偿把自己完全进入到紧致的穴道中。它没有做停留，也不懂什么技巧，每次都把自己几乎完全拔出，再发力齐根顶入。初时几次Revolver只觉得难受，如同五脏六腑都因为外来的撞击移了位。  
但偶然的一次甬道中某一处被少年的男根蹭过，Revolver还没来得及按捺下不适感，就为突如其来的快感战栗起来。后穴因为一瞬间的刺激也猛然收缩，将体内的侵略者纠缠住。之前因为他有意识放松而能够顺利活动的Playmaker的分身也难以活动起来。AI程序面对未知的情况也只懂得在可行范围内继续行使自己的使命，它握住Revolver腰胯的手上加了点力道，更用力地在小范围内运动。  
可惜这AI的判断和实施的行为只带来了反效果。它不断从那一敏感角落蹭过，Revolver只觉得陌生的快感从后穴顺着脊椎直冲大脑。全身的感官都集中在两腿之间，但只剩过电般的麻痹感，大腿肌肉紧绷着痉挛着，唯一支撑自己身体重量的另一条腿也像踩着棉花使不上劲。幸好他甫一脱力就有旁边的Playmaker们热心地帮他承担了体重。  
也不知道是不是有意，一直机械地为他口交的Playmaker突然抽空了口腔中的空气，柔软的内壁贴合在Revolver的柱身上，前面传来的突然的包裹感和后面给予的激烈的刺激让他陷入短暂的失神，待他几秒种后略微平息了呼吸，才意识到自己射在Playmaker口中了。  
没有意识的AI抬眼看着他，缓缓把他还没完全疲软的分身吐出来。他维持着继续抬着Revolver单腿的姿势站起来，和之前一样再次把唇贴过来。  
但这一次，深吻中传来的是Revolver自己刚刚释放的精液。Playmaker什么都没说，也不知道它到底是怎么想的，但Revolver被强行喂入尚余自己的体温的体液只觉得羞愤难当。但他又阻止不了，Playmaker一门心思要把口中的精液全都回馈给他，他抵抗，却只是让混合了两人唾液的精液从他口中溢出，顺着滑落到下巴。  
这时候他又感觉身后在他后穴中进出的柱身埋入最深处，然后把又一波的欲望的汁液灌入他体内。它和上一个一样没什么流连就退出了，Revolver感觉到它留在体内的精液就顺着肠道往外缓缓流出。  
而还没流出，穴口又被下一个同样的雄物填塞。他的后穴已经愈发适应起Playmaker的尺寸，一被进入就被快速地插动着。前面的Playmaker也没有停下与他的深吻，他被夹在它们之间，却觉得自己下面的生殖器官又充血挺立起来。他虽然理性知道这是不正常的，但刚刚射精之后头脑还有些混沌，他只能感到被少年精瘦但肌肉流畅的肉体包围，无论是接吻还是性交带来的欢愉都让通常少与人亲密接触的他感到不安，又逐渐不由自主地沉沦。  
Revolver已经几乎不再抵抗，有人隔着衣服抚摸他胸口，逗弄他的乳首让小小的尖端变硬挺立起来；有人用手掌描画着他腋下到侧腰的线条，青年的身体没有柔媚的曲线，但胜在恰到好处的骨骼和肌肉如古希腊雕像中的那般匀称健美。  
身后的Playmaker不紧不慢地摩擦着后穴的内壁，能不能蹭到关键点纯凭运气。Revolver咬着牙就能遏制自己不小心发出什么声音，只是在偶尔被刺激到时鼻息略微粗重了一些。前面的性器不再受重点照顾，但前面的Playmaker同样勃发的男根毫不掩饰地和Revolver的贴在一起，两人中谁稍微动作一下都能互相蹭到，更何况后面的那个也从不会控制力度。  
它又重重地将自己撞进肠道深处几次，便选了个合适的角度射了进来。精液喷在肠壁的感觉Revolver已经愈发适应起来，他阖上眼睑，也再没什么别的反应，再次睁眼时眼底还是一片清明。  
之前几次后面的Playmaker发泄过一次后便抽身离开换下一个了，这次它退出后却没急着走，反而是从后面用下巴蹭着Revolver的肩膀。Revolver懒懒地回头看它，它便像是小狗一样探过头来亲近人。对象没有拒绝，它就凑得更近，用嘴唇磨蹭着Revolver的，微微张口抿上他的唇瓣。  
后面的Playmaker只是乖巧地索吻，但这次是前面那个发了难。它之前就抬了Revolver的右腿起来，这次干脆连唯一作为支撑的左腿也想要一并抬起。它发力得突然，Revolver还没反应过来就丢了重心，侧面两个Playmaker抓了他双手臂各自搭在肩上。  
接触不到地面的感觉并不算好，尤其是这个本就毫无安全感可言的场合下。他的体重全部交由了Playmaker们承担，由那些虽然不过是「物体」，但终究有着人类的体温和触感的虚拟体们。  
前面的Playmaker双手握住他膝弯抬起他下半身，又把他单腿搭在自己肩膀上，腾出一只手托了他臀部，用它勃发的性器蹭了蹭Revolver的股间，之后便没什么犹豫地对准尚自向外淌着白浊的穴口顶了进去。  
这是第一个从正面进入Revolver的，他眯眯眼，虽然隐约间能从双腿间看到进出的柱体，但这种时候他仍能咬住牙，从鼻中挤出一声嗤笑。  
但他的余裕持续得时间不算长。之前曾经体验过一次的前列腺快感再次袭来，或许是由于体位的变化，这次来得更为强烈一些，饶是有过一次体验也并不能让Revolver感觉更好过。  
双臂环绕的支撑他的两个Playmaker也凑进来，一个与他接了个缠绵的吻，另一个只好去舔弄他的乳首。它掀开Revolver的外套，用唾液濡湿了乳尖附近贴身的衣服。湿衣包裹的乳首被Playmaker的吐息一撞便感到难说是温暖还是凉意，他想把那个碍事的Playmaker推开，却因为它埋头的舔弄而晃晃悠悠地，又下意识抓得更紧了点。  
关照他后穴的Playmaker不知是独这个会找位置还是怎么，漫无目的地撞了几下之后找准了前列腺那一点，直直地向那里发动进攻。Revolver愈发咬紧牙，却抑制不住喉间抽噎一般的气声。他甚至想把那个Playmaker一脚踹开，但下身像是打了麻药一般完全沉醉在快感中，丝毫使不上劲。  
他的阴茎挺了很高，在Playmaker的顶弄下在空气中晃动着。上一次有它的口交提供的刺激，Revolver射了一次，但这一回明显再没人来关注这里。Revolver觉得自己已经到了高峰，但性器处的空虚又让他心痒难耐。同时升起的是后穴传来的越来越激烈的愉悦，支配了下半身的酥麻向上蔓延，他绷紧了腹肌，双臂紧张又脱力下来，不靠两边的Playmaker握住他都无法支撑自己，最后整个人都浸在情欲之中，再也无法自控。  
牙关松开了，又被Playmaker趁机伸舌进来四处舔弄。过于甜腻的喘息声没办法遏制，但他自己也听不见，只是觉得气息扑在Playmaker脸上又返回，烫得惊人。  
无法射精，他的高潮也就一直无法结束。偏偏快感一波又一波从后穴被撞击的那一点涌出，席卷全身。恍惚间Playmaker的动作停了，紧接着给他带来快感的后穴的满足感也消失了。  
他被放在地面上，下一个Playmaker拉开他的双腿，插入还抽动着无法闭合的穴口，弥补了他的空虚。  
但也不过是重复着同样的甜腻的折磨。Playmaker把他双腿向上折，膝盖压到胸前，腰也向上弯折过去，Revolver一低头便能清楚地看到肉柱进出的穴口，以及抽出时被带出的深粉色的嫩肉。  
但他却主动把大腿分得更开，让那肉柱更深地嵌入自己的肠道。  
他听自己的声音已经几乎完全变成了呜咽，夹杂着被抽噎打断的深呼吸。他发不出声只能摇头，但生理性泪水略微模糊的视线里只能看到Playmaker毫无感情的绿色眼眸。  
当Playmaker齐根没入后停顿片刻，将精液灌入早就被先来者搞得粘腻的肠道中时，Revolver仍然战栗着，却找回了一丝理智。他用新的空气填满肺部，压下曾经支配了全身的情欲。  
他盯着灰色的天花板，余光瞄到了飘过来的伊格尼斯。他没主动开口，等着光之伊格尼斯说明用意。  
「发生这样的事情不是我的本愿，不过应该算得上是意料之外的惊喜了。」  
Revolver用无视表示讥讽。  
「我一直在思考我们伊格尼斯与人类究竟从哪里开始有区别的，这个问题的答案可能存在太多方面，因此我选取了一个着手点——我们伊格尼斯不存在，而人类普遍存在的东西，感情。在这其中又选择了引导人类生殖繁衍的一类，用人类的语言表述的话，喜欢、爱、性相关的冲动，这一类的感情吧。以同为人类的你作为对象，在不算大的网络圈子中，仅24小时我便收获了202份的样本。这就是这些Playmaker的来源，如何，可以接受了吗，Revolver。」  
「区区人造的AI，还妄图去理解人类的感情？」  
「是的。但是Revolver，你真是绝佳的观察对象。我们伊格尼斯所不能理解的感情，你却能轻而易举地诱发那些只是与你素未谋面的人产生。而且还不是普通的好感，而是如此深刻的冲动。」  
Revolver坐起身，强行忽略掉身下粘腻的感觉，尝试操作左腕的终端。但终端依旧静默着，Revolver皱眉向光之伊格尼斯低吼：「你可笑的观察难道还没结束吗？」  
「我应该说过了，样本一共有202例，浪费可不是个好习惯，Revolver。」  
Revolver的脸色青一阵白一阵，他瞪着光之伊格尼斯，却无法从中看出任何口出虚言的迹象。  
「刚刚过去5个。让我再多观察一阵吧。」  
「阁下真是好兴致。」Revolver从发抖的牙关中挤出一句嘲讽。  
「不过这样下去确实时间太久了。我刚刚研究了一下人类的生理构造，一箭双雕，既然机会难得，不如让我多得到些成果。」  
一个金色光球从光之伊格尼斯的指尖飞向Revolver，后者也无处躲闪，只得看着光球没入胸口。虚拟体好像突然有些部分遭遇了篡改，Revolver看向自己的手掌活动了一下手指，并没有什么特别的变化。  
有Playmaker跪到坐在地上的他面前，向他下体伸出手去。他下意识想要阻止，像是早就被料到一样，又被左右的Playmaker抓住了手腕。  
然而那个Playmaker的目标并不是在刚才激烈的性事中也没能射精，经过了这阵子平复也没能完全回到平时状态的阴茎。它下手的地方在更后一点的会阴，但甫一接触Revolver就察觉到了不对。  
会阴的皮肤虽然同样脆弱，但被触碰不应是这种感觉。他想退后，但一左一右托他腋下把他抬起，前面的也单手环过他躯干把他向前面抱了抱，让他由坐姿变成了双膝着地的跪姿。  
下身那只手探索着未知的器官时，Revolver不自觉地想要闭合双腿，却被Playmaker的双膝顶在中间强行保持分开。Playmaker的手指前后蹭动，被光之伊格尼斯篡改而产生的器官便回馈Revolver以它该有的感觉。  
理解到这是女性生殖器官并不算难，但适应再一种新的快感却不算容易。Playmaker的手指拂过阴唇，在柔软的嫩肉间寻找侵入的缝隙。  
它也不着急，来回来去用指腹按着，指尖刮着幼嫩的生殖器外部。和肛门不同，阴道本就是生殖器官，回馈性快感是顺理成章的。本就经历了激烈的性爱却没能释放的Revolver连这种简单的挑逗都承受不来，没几下小穴就分泌出爱液来，有了爱液的润滑，手指的滑动也就愈发顺畅起来。只是在外部进行刺激，没个几下小穴就湿得滴下水来。  
被打湿的Playmaker的手指这时压入了狭缝。同样是身体内部的异物感，但雌穴被进入的过程比后面好过很多。Playmaker的手指没进入得太深，只是挤了两根进去扩张了一下就收手了。  
虽然本人绝对不会承认，但是Revolver的雌穴此刻已经做好了准备迎接一个满足它的雄物。Playmaker与他面对面跪着，双膝顶在他两腿中间，小腹和他贴在一起。两人的男性性器互相磨蹭着，但Playmaker的用意并不在此，略低了腰，扶着自己挺立的肉柱顶在了Revolver新生的阴道口。  
含苞的花朵被强行要求绽放，狭窄的穴口还不足以接纳粗壮的欲望，但Revolver被纠缠住了无法逃离，毫无自主意识的AI只想着打开这具诱人的肉体的处女穴。它强行向里挤入，没有半点方法可言，它的手臂缠住Revolver的腰，揽住他的背，把他向自己怀中拉扯，像是要把两个人融为一体一般。  
小穴紧张地将异物裹住，全力阻止它的入侵。Revolver几乎无法呼吸，他觉得只要一放松就会被彻底占有。抵抗能到什么时候呢，即使知道终究是徒劳但是也不可能放弃。  
Playmaker把手放在Revolver的后腰，突然发力把他向下压，同时胯间猛地一顶。  
「呜……」  
一直按捺发出任何声音的Revolver从喉间呼出夹杂着痛苦与羞愤的哭腔。Playmaker齐根没入了雌穴的一刹那他只觉得自己下身被撕裂，陌生的部位传来的痛觉本身不至于让他动摇，但掺在疼痛中的，小穴的腔道壁受到摩擦给他带来的无法忽略的快感让他全身颤抖。  
他看着自己下身与Playmaker相交之处缓慢渗出殷红的血液，Link Vrains中的虚拟体即使是受了伤也只会出现数据碎片，这点处女血毫无疑问纯粹是篡改虚拟体时候设下的恶意的模拟程序。  
但那一点殷红刺激着视觉信号，提醒着Revolver他正用着本不存在的器官被侵犯，而这一行为本身却又给了他享受。  
Playmaker在他的小穴中抽动，柔软紧致的穴道包裹着少年人的男性的象征。小穴内部的每一寸空间都因为两人的接触而享受到无上的欢愉，Revolver不自觉地扭动着腰胯，让机械化运动的轨迹中不能被宠幸到的角落也被染上来自性爱的享乐。  
雌穴早就湿得一塌糊涂，每次进出都能听到粘稠的水声，但也没人去点破这一点，Revolver自己也无暇去顾及它或是再为这种事情感到害臊。他的上身向后弯折，腰背形成新月一般美妙的曲线。双腿不自觉夹紧，小穴像是某个堤坝放开了开口，更加湍急的河流倾泻而下，顺着他的大腿内侧因为紧绷而显得愈发健美的肌肉线条汩汩流下。  
他维持这个姿势僵硬了一会儿，因为瞳孔对不上焦而强打着精神眨了眨眼，却没什么好转，只觉得睫毛被泪水打湿了粘在一起，眼皮感觉更重了。  
这个Playmaker已经退出了，Revolver不用思考也知道它又射在自己体内了。管它呢，就算有了阴道反正也不会怀孕，他自暴自弃地想着。  
下一个是哪个，他侧侧头，果然又有一模一样的Playmaker上前来。它抬起Revolver一条腿，坐到Revolver的双腿之间。扶住Revolver的臀让他坐到性器上来也没遭遇任何抵抗，只是这次比上次进入得还要更深。  
阴道已经经过一次的开垦而适应了Playmaker的尺寸，混杂在一起的爱液和精液也尽职地完成着润滑的工作。高潮过一次的小穴更能享受到性行为带来的快乐，Revolver的双腿瞬间失去了支撑身体的力气，下身毫无抵抗地坐在Playmaker的雄物上，被动地承受着身下人每一次腰胯的上顶带来的刺激。  
他双手搭在Playmaker的肩上维持上身的平衡，脸还是偏过去不去看熟悉的少年容貌。突然Playmaker没有预兆地躺下去，Revolver还没反应过来，背后被推了一下，他也便跟着俯下身去。  
随手撑在了Playmaker的身上，掌心下富有弹性的肌肉的触感让他有点尴尬，但他来不及形成具体的感想便被臀后传来的感觉夺走了注意力。他扭头看去，另一个Playmaker把他上衣长长的后摆拨去一边，双手摸上了紧身款式的衣裤包裹的臀。裤子之前裆下被撕开了，但也没开口太大，这个Playmaker似乎是不太满意，手指抓住了裂口的边缘果断撕开。衣服本就挺单薄，若不是有腰带阻挡怕不是一下就能连后背也全都撕开，但现在也是腰椎下全都裸露出来。  
少年的指尖便在衣料半遮不遮的地方游走，Playmaker的手套的质感印在记事起就没人碰过的隐私部位。  
Revolver猜到它想在阴部被进入的同时插入后穴，他也知道抵抗没什么意义，甚至如光之伊格尼斯说的，这样比较有效率，能缩短时间。  
但实际被进入的时候还是难以平和对待。被玩弄过几次还残留着精液的后穴倒是容易插入，Playmaker进入得也毫无疑虑，长驱直入。它一进入便是齐根没进，之后浅浅动了几下，每一次动作都刚好从敏感点蹭过去。  
Revolver生理性地因刺激而下体紧张起来，但一施力，两根肉柱同时深陷在体内的感觉也就更明显了。更恐怖的是它们完全不受自己的意识左右，它们随时会自顾自开始动作，毫无征兆地让Revolver食髓知味的身体再一次体会到性快感。  
它们倒是没之前的几个着急，一进入就动个不停，Revolver有点适应的时间。不过这时间也不会长，身下的Playmaker开始大力顶撞，Revolver的身体几乎浮起来。但身后那个又压住他后腰让他趴俯而下将后穴穴口翘得更高一些。他被这两股力道夹在中间，又气自己的境遇像是任人拿捏的玩具一般，然而事实确实也差不多，他也无法可想。  
有一只手抬起他的下巴，手指在他还没反应过来的时候插进他嘴里。他下意识咬合，但是对方毫无反应，更是从齿间又插入几根手指强制打开他的口腔。  
Revolver瞪大眼睛，头想向后缩，后脑又被围过来的其他Playmaker固定住向前按过去。雄物插入口腔，挤开试图阻拦的舌头，一路抵到柔软的喉肉。  
捅得太深，几乎涌起呕吐感，Revolver勉强用鼻呼吸压下了不适感。那根肉棒在他口中搅动，口中越来越粘稠也不知道是自己分泌的唾液还是对方的体液。  
来自下身的两个洞穴的刺激本就烧尽了Revolver的思考能力，口腔的抵抗也没持续太久。反正不过是AI的虚拟体模拟出来的性器官，他闭眼不去看，口腔顺从地维持着包裹柱身的尺寸，任由Playmaker用他的嘴发泄。Playmaker也不怎么控制力度，把他嘴唇撞在牙上硌得生疼，但Revolver自己不甚在意。  
口鼻的呼吸都因为撞击而断断续续的，他不时感到窒息。口中的粘液被柱身带出挂在唇上，顺着下颚的线条流下，他也无暇理会。直到再一次深深嵌进喉咙，将带着腥味的体液喷洒到深处，Revolver才终于在柱体离开后趴在地上咳出来。他把口中的精液混着唾液一起往外吐，却觉得怎么也吐不干净。  
这一期间下身已经换过人了，他懒得去数这是多少个，反正还早得很。  
又有一双手托住了他的脸。  
咳嗽的时候流了点眼泪出来，眼睛涩的难受。他眨眼，无意间视线穿过Playmaker们，瞥到站在高处观察着他的光之伊格尼斯。  
他也回看过去，但从伊格尼斯的脸上自然什么都看不出来。


	2. part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 藤木游作出场，np继续，世界名画程度加深（真的请注意避雷）

放学的时候决斗盘正中的球形显示器浮现一只眼睛，Ai用电子质的声音提示游作收到了新邮件。  
「草薙哥发来的吗？」  
『不，是Lightning。』  
听到回答，游作拎了包抓起决斗盘起身出了教室。涉及到伊格尼斯就不适合在教室那种人多眼杂的环境讨论了。  
「能确定是Lightning吗？」  
他左手拎包搭在肩上，小声通过小臂上的决斗盘和Ai对话。  
『用的是我们伊格尼斯的算法没错了，还署了名。』  
「现在SOL对Lightning一无所知，汉诺骑士也没道理冒他的名字联系我们。内容是什么？」  
『唔，那就更莫名其妙了。说Revolver在他手上。』  
走得好好的游作突然顿住了。沉默了三五秒，再次确认道：「怎么说的？」  
『致尊敬的Playmaker，我有幸邀请了汉诺方的Revolver前来做客，请问您可否赏脸共赴？Lightning上。』  
「提到地点了吗？」  
Ai思考了一会儿，给出了答复：『查出坐标了……不过这么可疑的邮件，还是别管了吧？Lightning那家伙，我一直都搞不懂他在想什么呢。』  
「但他不会做出无意义的举动吧？」  
『那倒也是……等等，Revolver的事情让汉诺骑士去管不就好了，为什么我们要插足啊？』  
Ai的语气有点不高兴，想来还在记着之前和汉诺的仇。  
「既然邮件发到我们这里就是有其用意所在的。」  
游作的话说得有道理，Ai一时无以反驳，但还是哼哼唧唧地表达不满。游作没再搭理他，向着和平日里回家不同的方向走去。  
也不是第一次去，Ai自然认出了他打算去哪儿，哭闹得更严重了，被游作甩了一句「安静点」。  
他来到人流逐渐稀少的海滨，沿着盘山的小径通往山顶的别墅。站在别墅外面，按理说这里是目的地，但他没有走近。  
他坐在附近的长椅上启动了决斗盘的登录程序，登录地设定在了Lightning提供的坐标。  
倒也不是不怀疑，只是在信息量过少的情况下，既然已经落了下风，畏手畏脚也是毫无意义。

Revolver在一次又一次强制绝顶中失去了对时间的概念。  
他甚至难以思考，将他包围的源源不断的Playmaker的副本如今成为了他的全部世界。  
他伏在Playmaker肩上，环着身前副本的脖子的双臂使不出劲，无法分担一部分体重，全身的重量绝大部分还是压在他下身与副本们交缠的地方。  
他没有半点主动权。前面的Playmaker托着他大腿根，他双腿毫无抵抗地大开在副本的身体两侧，腿间的小穴被一次又一次撞入胀得坚硬的雄物。后背也紧贴着另一个Playmaker的胸口，它以不同的频率进犯着后面的洞穴。  
Revolver被这两个夹在中间，整个人都被抱起来接触不到地面。他从来都不是愿意被外人掌控的性格，更不要说还是敌人，可他也懒得再作出任何抵抗。  
即使是虚拟世界，他依旧能切实感受到身体的疲倦。虽然现在的情况在他看来不过是一无所知的人工智能搞出来的一场闹剧，但在消耗他的意志力上确实是有成效的。他需要尽可能温存体力，以免生理上的崩溃连锁引发精神层面的博弈的败北。  
两个Playmaker在结束一轮射精之后先后退了出去。Revolver的男性性器现在已经几乎不再勃起，取而代之的是被光之伊格尼斯改造出的女性的生殖器官总会忠实地因为性的快感达到生理性高潮。  
Playmaker把他放在地上的时候他甚至双腿还有点软，新分泌出的爱液带着被内射的精液从仍自痉挛着的阴道中流下来。  
他被交到另一个Playmaker怀里。

藤木游作上线的时候仿佛五感被隔绝，处于完全的黑暗与寂静中。他第一反应这是Lightning的陷阱，因此把警戒度再往上提了一重。  
但过了几秒他获得了视觉。四周场景有点眼熟，之前两个与人类敌对的伊格尼斯和汉诺骑士对峙便是在风格接近的地方。  
Lightning浮在稍远一些的他的面前，叉腰看着他。  
「再次见面了，Ai，以及Playmaker。」  
「我可是反对这次会面的……」  
「Lightning，你这次又在谋划什么？」  
「算不上谋划，准确的说我在做你所期望我去做的事。我想要更加理解人类，因此需要观察人类。」  
Playmaker并不能完全理解他的意思，只是勉强找出了他关心的重点。  
「你抓了Revolver吗？」  
Lightning表示了肯定：「他是理想的观察对象。」  
「你做了什么？他现在在哪儿？」  
然而伊格尼斯没有立刻回答，而是歪着头打量着Playmaker，过了一会儿自说自话起来：「Playmaker，你和汉诺曾经是敌对的关系，如今却为了他的安危将自己置于未知的险情中。你可以告诉我这其中的缘由吗？」  
「汉诺塔骚动的时候你一直都在看着吧。既然无法从那些情报中推导出想要的答案，问了也跟你说不通。」  
「确实有一定道理。」  
Playmaker不想听他又扯些别的，不过这次他还没发问，余光里他们侧面的光线发生了变化。  
「咦……Playmaker，那个不是……？」  
他们看向之前被完全隐藏的另一端的景象。  
数十计的虚拟体，和Playmaker外形完全相同。因为数量太多聚在一起，初时以为他们是背对着自己，多看几眼才发觉他们围着一个中心。  
最外层的Playmaker转过头来，全无自我意识的空洞眼神加上与自己一模一样的脸，让他感到相当不适。  
但他也没时间再去在意这些，因为Playmaker们为他让开了一条路。越过这条通道他看到了他来这里的目的。

Revolver已经习惯了被Playmaker们轮番交接。通常来说都不需要他主动，下一个被轮到的Playmaker会自然地抓住他然后果断地打开他的腿或者抬起他的臀把自己的性器插进虚拟体Revolver的下身的两个洞口之一。  
每一个副本会有微小的差别，有的猴急一点，有的就比较喜欢慢慢来。这次这个更是感觉尤其不一样。Revolver的气息都已经扑到他脸颊，他却还是呆呆地没有反应。  
于是Revolver只好自己抬手搭在他肩膀上稳住因为双腿发软而摇摇晃晃的身子，又把身体靠上Playmaker。这次对面倒是有了点反应，抬手扶住了他的腰背。但之后便没了后续，没有游走在脊柱或是臀瓣的性暗示意味的上下其手，更没有分开他的腿照顾他的下身。  
他第一反应是光之伊格尼斯的程序出了问题。但快于思考的是，持续被多个Playmaker满足的身体因为突然的暂停反而感到了些许不适。他没有将这种感觉联系到欲求不满或者空虚这种从未属于过他的词汇上去，只是将自己的身体更紧密地贴上了少年被紧身衣勾勒得轮廓分明的身体。  
「……等等，Revolver……」  
他听到了说话声。  
声音从他耳旁传来，发声源近在咫尺，他甚至都能感觉到温暖的吐息打在耳廓上。  
他经历过无数个Playmaker的副本了，它们从来没有说过话，也没有呼吸。它们也并不拥有心跳，但Revolver能感受到相贴的胸口传来的激烈的搏动。  
既不是副本，又是虚拟体Playmaker的样子。现在与他拥抱着的是什么似乎答案是毋庸置疑的。  
但他一时间完全不能理解为什么会出现这样的展开，只是木然地稍侧过头去，正好和Playmaker四目相对。  
同样的电子感的莹绿色双眼，却与那些低等的复制品比起来灵动了太多。说起来在决斗之外，一向寡言少语而情绪内敛的这个少年也能露出如此一般的复杂的眼神吗？  
他大致能猜到这个一直太过天真的宿敌现在在想什么，但他没有理会。  
「伊格尼斯……你又打的什么主意？为什么要把Playmaker也牵扯进来？」  
他一开口发觉自己喉咙因为刚刚一系列过激的性事状态不太对劲，带着明显的喑哑，但他只是皱着眉清了清嗓子，维持了一如既往的平稳语气。  
Lightning俯视着他们两个：「Revolver，你的反应太在我意料之内了，但我想要观察的是我所不能理解的人类的一面。如果因为是副本所以你不会投注感情的话，真正的Playmaker涉入后会不会有不一样的发展，我是这么考虑的。」  
「呵，还是为了你毫无意义的人类观察吗。」  
「总觉得卷入了超麻烦的事情里了……喂，Lightning，我和Playmaker跟你和Revolver的恩怨没关系的吧，我们就先告辞了好不好？」  
「Revolver，这到底什么意思？」  
Revolver瞥了一眼发问的少年：「跟你没关系，立刻下线吧。」  
「对对对你看Revolver也是这么说的，所以……」  
Revolver说罢就尝试自己站稳身子，搭在Playmaker肩头的手也收了回来。但他没想到刚刚还呆滞得很的Playmaker这回反而加重了手臂的力度把他箍在身边不让他离开。  
「你觉得我会老老实实照你说的做吗？」  
「你在这里能有什么用？怎么？还是你觉得伊格尼斯的想法很有趣，想要参一脚跟我上床？」  
少年一瞬间瞪大了眼睛：「我没有！」  
「你们讨论完了吗，是不是可以重开了？Playmaker，还请你暂时在旁边等候一阵子，我希望你能担任最后的压轴。」  
「Lightning你说什么？」  
「伊格尼斯你说什么？」  
他们一同发出质问，然而Lightning显然并没有回答他们的意向。之前一直静默着的Playmaker副本们围了上来。它们抓住Playmaker放在Revolver身上的手把他拉开，介入两人之间，然后抱住Revolver的肢体想要把他拖走。  
被多个副本形成的人墙挡住的Playmaker发现了Revolver向自己投注的视线，可那双浅藤色的眼睛他并不能读懂。纵使他见过鸿上了见的悲伤、冷静、坚毅，但这时的眼神既有些既视感，又像是添加了什么其他他不认识的情绪。  
Playmaker只能眼睁睁看着Revolver被那些目光空洞的副本们带走。它们拉他跪在红色地毯上，白衣下摆就随便落在地上，之后Revolver沉下腰坐在了副本的胯间。  
他俯下身含住另一个Playmaker副本的性器，前后摆动头颈来取悦它。抬起的臀也被掌控，卷起下摆后穴又被侵入。  
看到Revolver乖顺地被三个副本同时侵犯，Playmaker只觉得像是全身血液被抽离一样从指间冷到了身体每一个角落。他不是没察觉之前一直都发生了些什么，但直接目击还是初次。他甚至都使不上力气推开前面拦着他的自己的副本。  
他好像听到Ai在跟他说什么，但是耳朵里炸成一片听不清楚。  
这比他决斗中命悬一线还难冷静下来，但Playmaker还是强制自己移开了视线。从决斗盘中探出身子的伊格尼斯正抱着他的小臂喊他。  
「Ai，你能做点什么吗……」  
Ai听到他少有的弱气的话语愣了愣，然后耷拉下了眉眼。Playmaker也知道是病急乱投医了，问他不会得到本质性的解决方案，抬头看向依旧居高临下的Lightning。  
「Lightning，要做到什么地步你才满意？」  
「Playmaker，不要对我有那么大敌意。我只是想要得到一个答案而已。」  
「做出这样的事情能让你得到什么答案？」  
「我只是想要知道，人类的『喜欢』这一感情具体应当如何表现才是正确的。」  
Playmaker用难以置信的表情看着他，下意识地发问道：「这哪里有半点『喜欢』的感情在？」  
「这件事你不用插手了，到最后他会明白自己所做的全部都是无用功。」  
答复他的却是Revolver的声音。Playmaker转而去看他，他还在副本们的包围里，但看过来的眼神却是平静得很。  
Playmaker便敛下眼睑尝试掩盖住刚刚的失态，但Lightning的一句话又让他皱起了眉。  
「我正在努力阻止结果变成那样，就是为此我才会找来了Playmaker。」  
Lightning一直闪烁其辞，Playmaker也看出只是语言上逼问他不会有什么结果。他低头看向从决斗盘中探出身子的Ai，互相对了个眼神，Ai露出愁眉苦脸的表情，但还是点点头钻回决斗盘里。  
「让Ai去破解Revolver的锁定程序吗？这好歹是我多日筹划的结果，短时间即使是他也不会成功的。」  
「总比坐以待毙好得多。」  
Playmaker不再去关注自信满满的Lightning，深呼吸了一口气，重新把目光投向Revolver。  
之前的那几个副本正在离开Revolver的身体，看样子是一轮结束了。后来的Playmaker由背后把他从前一个的腿上抱起来，然后席地而坐，让他坐在自己怀中。  
Revolver的腿被下面的副本的膝盖顶着大大分开，股间半勃的阴茎和尚自往外溢着白浊稠液的阴道穴口暴露在Playmaker面前。他的后穴再次被入侵，身下的副本往上顶胯，把他也顶得重心不稳，跟着上下晃动，他们下身的连接之处也就隐约可见。  
虽然不过是伊格尼斯做出来的毫无意识的低等程序，但外形数据确实并没有偷懒，副本的外表哪怕是仔细看去也和Playmaker本体并没什么差别。  
就连昂扬的性器看起来也没有任何不自然之处，虽是伊格尼斯的造物却也和人类并无区别。  
和Playmaker外表相同的那种东西，把和人类性器外表无差的部分在Revolver的体内进出，即使是他，也真的能够做到毫不在乎吗。  
身后的副本双臂紧紧地抱着Revolver，生殖器官的交合之中Revolver即使偶尔泄露出轻微的喘息，面上依旧是冷淡得很。  
但他还是察觉到了Playmaker的视线。他垂了垂眼：「你怎么还不走。」  
在经历之前的敌对后他们两个足足相互失联了三个月。藤木游作在这三个月中曾无数次在脑中推演该如何劝说鸿上了见才能让他尝试脱离汉诺固有的角度来看问题。但他也无数次意识到无论从了见本人的性格上还是他所处的地位上看，这都没那么快能达到。  
但他也从不是因为对方固执己见就乐意主动让步的人。  
之前阻拦在他面前的副本如今也不再刻意挡他，Playmaker轻易地就拨开了障碍走到Revolver面前。他俯视着Revolver，对方即便在刻意维持镇定，可不管是不是自发的情欲，上头时哪里能完全抑制得住。  
Playmaker心里叹气，面上却没什么反应。他盘腿坐在Revolver面前，面无表情地看着他。  
「Playmaker，你是有什么特殊爱好吗？」  
「第一，现在你和Lightning都没有退让的意思。第二，我没办法让你强制下线。第三，我知道劝不动你向伊格尼斯服软。」  
Revolver哼了一声表示自己在听。  
「我不会再多说。但我也要留在这里看到最后。」  
「好管闲事。」  
Revolver偏过头去不再搭理他。Playmaker扯了扯嘴角，低声道：「因为是有关你的事情，所以我没办法置之不理。」

Revolver醒转过来的时候才意识到自己或许是短暂昏迷了。他的脸埋在一个Playmaker的肩膀上，一时间以为这个是副本，直到耳边传来呼唤自己名字的熟悉声线。  
疲倦涌上来，他不想动，头也不抬，声音都闷在Playmaker的怀中：「结束了吗……唔？！」  
答复他的却是下身突然传来的冲撞。是副本的Playmaker直接齐根填入了早就被体液润滑好的后穴。  
Revolver不由得身体一跳，但却被拥着他的Playmaker死死抱住了。他有点意外，尝试从Playmaker的怀里起身，对方则是很缓慢地放松了对他的拥抱，或者可以说是钳制程度的力道了。  
Revolver猜出是怎么回事了——Playmaker紧张过度身体僵硬了。  
他也不知道又过去了多久，审视一下自己的全身上下，没想到虚拟体Revolver会有这么狼狈的一天，也难怪Playmaker都要胆战心惊到那个地步。  
衣服倒还完整，只有下身被撕得厉害，股间和大腿完全暴露出来。比较难受的是衣服上沾了不少体液，除了衣服下摆和腿上有一些爱液，其他基本都是副本们向他发泄的精液。  
射在腔内的不少，但也有为数不少的愿意往他身上射。胸前和小腹都有不少，甚至膝弯里和腋下都有粘稠的液体，有些都快干了，有些还在往别处流。  
他有记忆的部分还没至于到这么惨兮兮的样子，要么是他昏过去的时间太长了，要么就是那期间副本们大闹了一场。但不管怎么说，他作为当事人倒是没什么可介意的，毕竟不过是一群AI在虚拟世界里搞的事，不会对他有什么本质性的危害，充其量不过是添了点堵。  
但他眼前的Playmaker看起来不这么觉得。那双绿眼睛不错眼珠地盯着他看，甚至像是他一有什么脆弱的表现就要立刻冲过来护住他一样。Revolver觉得他现在心理状态比自己还要差。  
「Playmaker，」幸好现在折腾他的副本动作还比较柔和，他能平缓地说话，「你自己说要留下来的，就不要露出那么没出息的表情。」  
Playmaker伸手进Revolver的面罩下，拨开他被汗水粘在脸颊的侧发。脸上不再粘着发丝了，他的指尖又向下，轻轻划过Revolver有些红肿的嘴角。  
「别想多余的。」Revolver淡淡地提醒他。  
Playmaker盯着他的眼睛，过了几秒偏移开了视线。  
「好。」  
Revolver怎么会看不出他这个宿敌都在想些什么，但这种最糟糕的境况下勾出那样的感情只会让两个人都更不舒服。  
他又扭过头四下张望，副本已经寥寥无几。他也没有精力再去考虑万一光之伊格尼斯反悔了他们应当如何应对。正好Playmaker把手放在他脑后把他往自己怀里带，Revolver也便顺势靠回了Playmaker身上。  
Revolver没有抵抗身后的侵犯，因而副本的每一次撞击都如实地作用在他身上，之后连带震动了怀抱着他的Playmaker的身体。Revolver侧头看向年下者，后者就直勾勾地看着他身后与副本连接的部位，像是要把每一次动作都烙在眼中。  
于是他抬手遮住了Playmaker的眼睛。  
「又不是什么好东西，不看也罢。」  
「……好。」

Revolver把下巴搭在Playmaker肩上，少年的体温通过他们有限的身体接触传给Revolver。他突然想起来这应该是他们迄今为止最近的距离，却是在这种情况下。  
他的手掌依旧覆在Playmaker脸上，Playmaker也毫不躲闪，一动不动放任他的所有举动。  
但他的沉默与顺从和接受现状的Revolver显然不同。他全身绷得紧紧的，就连面部线条都因为紧咬的牙关显得肌肉分明。Revolver没有刻意掩饰自己的反应，他在Playmaker耳边呼出的粗重的喘息，偶尔被撞到敏感点时喉间溢出的低吟，以及高潮中不自觉地在战栗中收紧的手臂。  
他看得出自己所有反应都会让16岁的高中生把持不住，最初或许还只是出于关心和担忧，但到现在几乎已经全部转化为羞耻和躁动。  
Revolver看得见他烧红的耳朵，也能感觉到他放在自己身上的双手指尖下意识用力甚至陷进他的肉里。  
这种轻微的疼痛感提醒着他Playmaker的存在，因而他也没点破。  
他最初自然是想让Playmaker置身事外，然而现下更多的是把倔强的少年一同拉下水的毫无意义的报复心。  
他一贯天真而目光短浅，从不考虑清楚未来的走向便让自己深入到麻烦里。现在更是，明明帮不上忙还偏要赖在这里。  
少年的发梢扫到Revolver面具空隙下的脸上，他下巴蹭蹭Playmaker的肩膀，找了个更舒服的位置。  
他能触碰到少年匀称而富有弹性的肌肉，又能隔着他的身体窥见单纯的内心。Playmaker——或者称其为藤木游作更合适——他一直以来都让Revolver难以移开视线，不管是因为十年前就缠在两人之间的锁链，还是因为十年后他们一次又一次的交锋。  
虽然鸿上了见一直对他的天真嗤之以鼻。十年间一切的因果是属于他的命运的舞台，藤木游作才是那个本应坐在观众席冷眼旁观或者中途离场，却擅自登台参演，还打乱了他的剧本的无赖之徒。  
但两人在舞台遥遥相对，Revolver知道了自己还是会想要保护他。  
即使知道他不再是十年前那个无助的孩童，他也曾经度过无数漫长的黑夜，曾经噩梦缠身尔后重新振作起来。  
但他不想再让当年的孩子受伤了。  
「Playmaker。」  
「怎么？」  
「结束了。」  
但他没立刻放开遮住Playmaker眼睛的手。  
「现在运行下线程序。」他在Playmaker耳边低声道。  
可完全遵照Revolver的指示行动就不是Playmaker了。他抬手握住了Revolver盖在他眼睛上那只手，扬声对旁观的Lightning做出要求。  
「Lightning，让Revolver下线。」  
「不好意思，现在还不可以。」  
「我想也是，你还想要做什么？」他一把扯下Revolver的手，对话的对象是Lightning，眼睛却一直盯着面前的人。  
Revolver本来不想再把自己这副模样暴露在Playmaker面前，但他也没想到之前还对他算是温顺的Playmaker突然争夺起当下的主动权来。  
不过他也不至于措手不及。哪怕他现在跪立在Playmaker身前，衣饰狼狈不堪，身体也尚未完全从长时间的性事中平静下来，也并不影响他可以用平淡的眼神瞪着突然发难的宿敌。  
反倒是一恢复视野便看到他这个样子的Playmaker愣了一下，然后挪开视线。  
「我本意是想要理解人类感情中的喜欢与好感，但是看来人类不会轻易对批量复制出来的物品共情。哪怕是经过了相当的数量，Revolver的态度也没半点改变。但是当你出现后有了一些不同，他应对你的方式显然是特别的。而你在与他相关的事情上的判断显然也是不合逻辑的。Playmaker，我可以将之理解为出自对彼此的好感吗？」  
Playmaker没有立刻回答，而是看向Revolver的反应。  
「没有必要回答。非人之物是不可能理解人类的感情的。」  
「不，那大概是你错了。伊格尼斯也许是能够理解人类的感情的。」  
「我现在不打算跟你争论这个话题。你的帐号没有被锁定吧，现在立即下线。」  
「正是因为我的账号没有被锁定，我要看你成功下线之后再离开。」  
Playmaker说得坚决，但他们两个从来就没有过口头争论能实质解决问题的时候。  
Revolver还待反驳他，突然隐约觉得他看起来状态有些奇怪。他凝神观察了一下Playmaker，脸上有些泛红，呼吸也显得急促了些，不是他的错觉。于是抬头对Lightning吼道：「你还想干什么？」  
「只是用我的手段寻找答案罢了。」  
「Revolver，不用管我，你关心一下你要怎么下线。」  
「不要管我」这类话还是第一次由Playmaker说给Revolver，但也不过是让他瞬间分了个神，他没打算听话。  
「其实他现在已经可以下线了，我解除了对他的帐号的锁定。当然对我有威胁的攻击程序还是禁用状态。」  
Revolver瞥了一眼Lightning，启动了左腕上的终端，之前一直静默的设备这次终于投出了虚拟的屏幕。Revolver沉默地操作终端，一道光环自下而上扫过后虚拟体上的脏污被消除，破损也被修复回原来的样子。  
他站起身，转头看向Playmaker，Playmaker摇摇晃晃地也想站起来，却腿一软单膝跪在了地上。  
看Playmaker表现出来的样子Revolver自然能猜出来光之伊格尼斯又有什么打算。他操作终端解读发生在虚拟体Playmaker上的异常，过眼繁复的数据后，他轻叹口气，关闭了屏幕。  
伊格尼斯的程序对他来说没那么复杂，但毕竟也不是眼下轻而易举就能无误解开的。像是知道他会查看代码来决定如何行动一样，程序的自动消除程序写得十分完备，只要达成了目的它立刻就能自发完全消除。  
比起强行破解程序，现在最快捷的方法就是按着伊格尼斯的希望行动。  
Playmaker即使拖着被强加了干扰程序的身体也偏要和Revolver拉开距离。然而Revolver并不关心他是怎么想的，径直走到他面前。Playmaker故意不与Revolver对视，只是低头看着自己身下一小片地面，但剧烈起伏的肩膀还是暴露了他现在的状态。  
Revolver把手放在Playmaker肩上，掌下的肩膀跳了一下，随后他迎上了满溢着震惊的绿眼睛。  
「Revolver！你的账号已经被解除锁定了，为什么还不下线？」  
「放着你不管的话，闪回会导致的短时间身体不适还好说，账号Playmaker有可能造成数据丢失等后果。姑且也算是我把你牵扯过来的，不想欠你人情。」  
Playmaker抓住肩膀上那只手想要把它甩下去，但即使隔了两层手套，Revolver都感受到了他像是要烧起来的体温。  
他贴着Playmaker蹲下，单膝顶在Playmaker双腿之间。少年还想挣扎着逃离，被他连另一边的肩膀也抓住了。  
Revolver眨眨眼睛，看着慌乱中的小男孩，莫名觉得有点好笑。  
「你，有处女情结吗？」  
Playmaker瞬间像是凝固了一样，定定地看着Revolver，张了几次嘴才终于挤出了一句话：「我不是那个意思……」  
「那就没有其他问题了。」  
接下来Revolver把Playmaker推倒在地，整个人跨坐在他身上。左手压在他胸口维持了压制的状态，抬了右手去操作自己腕上的终端。  
之前被修复完整的衣物再次裂开，露出虚拟体Revolver还没有被清除的雌性性器。他手指又划过Playmaker下身，墨绿色紧身衣随着他的动作分解为数据碎片。  
之前被衣服包裹而隐藏起来的欲望便在失去了束缚后高高扬起。Revolver倒是完全不感到意外，还自然而然地伸手在柱身上撸动了几把。  
可Playmaker却被他的举动吓得够呛。虽说是在虚拟的网络世界中，但从那没被他人触碰过的器官反馈的触感如此真实，白色手套后的手掌结实有力，同时又游刃有余。那是他曾经妄想过，却从未到达过的领域。  
但他只是在满足与快感中短暂出神，立刻便意识过来其中的不合理。他抬手抓住了Revolver的手腕。  
「别这样……Revolver……」  
如今叫出对方的名字都让他觉得心脏几乎停跳。Revolver用蕴着情欲的湿润眸子斜了他一眼，嘴角勾起一个意味难明的笑意。  
他反手将Playmaker的双手握住压在地上，扭动腰肢调整下身的位置。之前已经把精液和爱液清除干净的小穴蹭着Playmaker的雄物再次期待似的湿润起来。  
Playmaker瞪着眼睛像一只受惊炸毛的猫咪，反而让刚下决定时还有些忐忑的Revolver完全踏实下来，甚至几乎想笑出声。  
他对着扬起的男根沉下腰，让少年人的单纯的欲望陷入自己的身体。这也是他第一次自发迎入男性的器官，身下人一动不敢动，把主动权双手奉上。被逐渐深入的感觉还不错，尤其是能看着一直以宿敌的身份堂堂站在自己面前的Playmaker露出这种表情的时候。  
洞穴其实早就能够适应他的尺寸，Revolver又刻意放缓了速度，直到齐根没入，完美还原了阴道的部位反馈而来的只有被填满的满足感和酥酥麻麻的快感。  
他上下动了动腰，甬道已经足够润滑，Playmaker在他体内完全能够顺畅地出入。他俯下身，在躺得直挺挺的Playmaker耳边低声道：「我是为了让你释放出来，又不是真给你爽着玩的。快点。」  
看Playmaker又张了几次嘴都没说出话来，他想了想补充道：「射在里面也没关系。」  
虽然不是有意如此，但随着这话说出口Playmaker蹭地涨红了脸，让他确实还有点得意。相握的手中感受到了Playmaker传来的示意性的力道，于是Revolver率先就着骑乘的姿势动起来。  
当Playmaker终于主动做出回应，他向上挺腰，将自己的分身一次又一次深深埋入湿热的洞穴。  
Revolver初时还主导着运动，后来见Playmaker逐渐掌握了技巧便干脆不再主动，任凭自己委身于他的顶撞。说来初尝人事的Playmaker最开始的技巧确是还不如遵从程序指令的AI，漫无目的乱捅一气，但用不得一会儿就无师自通。反而让Revolver分神琢磨了一下莫不是自己的反应太过明显，被Playmaker看了个透彻。  
可惜他还没来得及得出个结论，腰被一双手箍住。他回过神去，Playmaker完全没了刚刚的猫样子，反而像是黑夜丛林里眼睛闪着幽绿光芒的狼。  
这才是他认识的Playmaker该有的眼神。  
他们只是沉默地对视着。Playmaker动作没停，持续顶弄Revolver的小穴，把穴口搅得湿漉漉的一团糟。甬道内壁轻微痉挛着，挤压着进犯者。第一次持续的时间不算太长，Revolver只说了允许他中出，但Playmaker却得寸进尺地狠狠插入最深处解放出来。  
要说之前的虽然是复制品，只看表面确实没什么分别。但或许就是Playmaker本尊那满溢着占有与征服欲的眼神让这次被内射的经历多了点不同的味道。意味着生殖的器官被从内部填满，沾染上其他雄性的气味，但也因为对象是那个Playmaker，他丝毫没觉得是自己落了劣势。  
反倒是眼中倒映着他而沉溺于原始冲动的Playmaker，从另一种意义上讲或许才是当前的输家。  
他还在考虑得失，转眼间天翻地覆，被Playmaker压到了下面。Playmaker欺身过来，温热的吐息喷在他裸露的脖子和耳根，一时间他的听觉被粗重的呼吸占满。  
Playmaker亲吻Revolver扎着耳坠的耳垂，却在嘴唇贴上后立刻变成了舔抿和贪婪的舐咬。Revolver反应过来的时候这边的耳朵已经被他舔得湿漉漉的，他还正伸舌头想要深入耳内。湿软灵活的肌肉往里钻，Revolver忍不住全身都抖了一下，立即抬手按住了Playmaker的脸阻止了他。  
Playmaker的发梢蹭着他的脸，有点痒痒的。但他现在只觉得这个家伙可气到不行。  
「Playmaker你差不多一点……！」  
下身的连接突然断开，Revolver的双腿被分得更开，并向上压过来。刚刚抒发过一次却完全没有半点倦意的欲望裹满爱液与精液，顶入了后面的另一个甬道。  
Revolver没想到Playmaker只用阴道还不满足，幸好后穴还舒缓着，之前里面的体液已经被清理掉了，但柱身上带着的润滑还足够。Playmaker一探到底，动作虽然粗暴而直白，但偏偏径直从Revolver后穴的敏感点狠狠碾过。Revolver还没去适应他的突然变卦，就迫于突然袭来的快感眼前一片发白。他下身骤然紧绷，甬道自发绞紧了Playmaker，他们贴得太紧，他几乎能够隐约感受到那雄物上跳动的脉搏。  
待他稍微恢复意识，发现自己小腹多了一小滩白浊之物。他因为自己只是被进入就情不自禁失守而感到有些难堪，但显然Playmaker并没有闲暇这时候还能注意到他的感受。  
Playmaker的冲撞初时还保留了些温柔，发现甬道足够柔韧以接纳他后，愈发放开了野性。他压制Revolver的双腿，将他固定成方便被自己进入的体势，之后便沉默着一次又一次地发起进犯。  
Revolver完全猜不到他放纵理智后的每一次动作会从哪里向自己袭来。他曾警惕着会有快感突然到来，却只吃到了擦边球，也在稍微放松下来后立即遭受狂风暴雨般的愉悦，让他几乎瞬间崩溃。他所能做的只有死死掐住了Playmaker为了钳住他双腿而压在他膝弯的双手的手腕，那是他在无可依靠的风暴中唯一可触及的外物。  
他无法抑制地扬起头，脊椎反勾出新月般的弧度。他无法得知自己此刻究竟是怎样的表情，也不知道有没有呻吟或是哭叫从喉中溢出。但他用猛烈的高潮中被挤压到头脑的最角落的仅剩一丝的理智抑制住自己，他尝试让自己咬紧牙，将一切声音咽回腹中。  
他因为自己的强制遏止而难以呼吸。肺里的空气被挤干，持续的抽噎拉长了窒息的时间，胸腔甚至感到了疼痛。但下身仍在痉挛着，仿佛那不是属于他的身体。  
「Revolver……」  
他听到有人叫他，睁开眼睛也只是被泪水模糊的视界。  
「抱歉……是我太失控了……你……」  
「我说过了，别想多余的。」  
他的声音低如耳语，他原本的敌人为了听清他的话而低下头。  
却在靠近之前，虚拟体Revolver化为四散的数据残片。


	3. part3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章全游了，没什么特别预警了。

漂浮在电子网络中的意识终于重回肉体的禁锢中。房间的温度与湿度，因为下线太晚而变成漆黑一片的房间，包括落地窗外反射着月光的波光粼粼的海面，全都和他习以为常的一模一样。  
除了远胜往常的疲倦。  
鸿上了见从椅子上起身，重心落到腿上的时候发现下身完全使不上劲。幸亏本就起得小心，失了平衡后立刻扶住了椅子扶手在黑暗中站稳了身子没至于跌倒。  
花了半分钟才终于能够正常站立，但他知道这还只是登陆中身体持续紧张造成的肌肉僵硬，真正更麻烦的是还没到来的闪回现象。  
曾经体验过的闪回还只不过是激战后因为生命值损伤过度而反馈的精神上的冲击。就算是虚拟的网络世界里他也没堕落到去体验性生活，那方面会造成的影响他也只是浏览论坛查看Link Vrains的舆论导向时候偶然瞥见过。但他至少知道那比决斗伤害造成的要严重得多。  
他拖着怠倦的身体往卧室走，脑子里想的只有赶快躺上床，千万不要半路上就被闪回席卷。

藤木游作登出之后眼前一片昏暗。他没有想到时间过去了那么久，远处的城市已经被灯光点亮。海风吹在身上有点冷，但也让他清醒过来。  
他低头看向左手的决斗盘，圆盘上一只大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看。  
「Ai，你回来了啊。」  
『是，是，我回来了，就在Playmaker大人和Revolver黏黏糊糊的时候。』  
游作愣了一下，皱着眉头自言自语道：「原来不是做梦吗？」  
决斗盘上的大眼睛眯了起来：「我千辛万苦解析了Lightning的程序，结果他自己解除了锁定。然后一回来就看到你们两个搞在一起了。算了，反正小游作没吃亏我也就无所谓了，至于Revolver那家伙会怎么样我才不管。」  
「他会怎样……？」游作有点困惑地问Ai。  
『根据我在Link Vrains论坛上得到的知识，应该会很不妙吧。』Ai一眼珠的奸笑，但还没等他笑完，游作突然伸手掏向书包，把手臂上的伊格尼斯甩得鬼叫出声。  
游作从书包里摸出手机，拨通了一个号码。  
振铃几次之后通话被接通，对面却没有应答。游作试探地叫了声「Revolver」，片刻后才终于传来断断续续的回话。  
『电波有可能……被监听，或者拦截到。电话里……叫,我本名就行……』  
「你怎么了？」  
游作听了见从电话里传来的声音喘得厉害，想起Ai闪烁其词说的什么「不妙」，猛地站起身，冲向别墅的正门。  
『……和你无关。』  
哪怕是隔着一重电子编码和解码复原的音质，游作也听得出了见声音里类似哭腔的沙哑。  
「只要是刚刚的事情造成的后果，就不可能和我没关系吧。」  
他体验过几次闪回现象，疲倦和全身酸痛的感觉虽然来得猛烈，但也不至于像了见在电话中表现出来得那么……痛苦？他再次发问却还是得到了对方完完全全的拒绝态度。  
「鸿上了见！」这是游作第一次叫出Revolver的真名，「你不说的话，我就自己去确认。」  
『别干多余的事！』了见的声音甚至尖锐了起来，带着更明显的遏制不住的啜泣一般的气声，『不要管我……算我拜托你都可以，不要再管我了，藤木游作。』  
游作打开房门，进入安静的别墅：「我做不到。你在哪里？」  
但他只能从听筒中听到持续的喘息声。  
于是他按照三个月前的记忆找去了那间被落地窗包围的开阔房间。那里自然不再有鸿上博士和生命维持装置，房间另一端的座椅上也是空的。

当线上性行为带来的闪回现象席卷鸿上了见的知觉，他甚至感受不到自己身体的存在，只觉得自身融化成了某种液体，被浸在海水中，盐分刺激着他身体的每一部分，自外而内。  
他知道只是过去了短暂的时间，但他已被浪潮冲散，构成鸿上了见的思维消失在每一次潮起潮落中。  
就是在这时候他听到了通话提示音。  
像是世界在呼唤他这一个体，还对他有一点挽留之意在。了见勉强把手臂抬到眼前，看清了来电人的名字。  
然后他有点想认命了。  
他在一声叹息后接通了通话。可全部的话语都是在拒绝。而藤木游作毫不留情地冲破了他所设置的一切壁障。  
『我在我们上次决斗的地方。你在哪儿？我怎么过去？』  
了见坐在床沿，手中的手机听筒中传来少年平静的声音。当他的头脑已经即将完全陷入混沌中的时候那边还如此镇定，多少令他有些不爽。他没拿手机那只手插进刘海中，毫不在意把头发抓得凌乱，只觉得头顶热得不行。脑回路都快烧化了，他干脆放弃思考，闭上眼睛任由冲动驱使他发出声音。  
「用名字叫我。」  
『……咦？』  
「一直维持不近不远的距离，不累吗？」  
『等等你突然说什么？我是问……』  
「闭嘴，」听筒那头突然噤了声，了见想象了一下藤木游作突然被噎的困惑表情，失笑出声。他低声笑了有一会儿，才终于懒洋洋地重新睁开眼睛，看着卧室窗外河对面的灯火，「我想听你叫我名字。」  
了见接下来便静静地等着。听筒里模糊传来收音器范围外的说话声，想都不用想是那个多舌的伊格尼斯。为了缓解道不明的不适，他尝试深呼吸，直到第三次呼气时，他听到重新响起的通话音。  
『了见。这样可以吗？』  
「随你便吧。」  
提出来的是他，年下的某人生硬地照着做了之后毫不在意的也是他。或者不如说他没办法去在意了，意识越发朦胧起来，甚至要把绝大部分的注意力放在收紧手指，不要让手机从指间滑落上。  
「你是打算在我家玩一晚上走迷宫吗？」  
『好像找到了。隐约听到你的声音了。』  
了见看向门口，他的听觉系统好像也并不能捕捉到听筒再远处的声音了，但至少卧室门外还没出现学校制服的身影。

在豪宅里找一个没什么动静的人确实不是一件容易的事情，游作站在空旷的客厅迟疑了一会儿，偏偏他寻找的人吝啬于为他提供任何一丁点线索。  
电波的另一头那人的呼吸倒是平缓了下来，这让游作多少将冷静找了回来。但随后了见的要求让他陷入迷惑。  
『他那么要求的话你照做不就得了，反正也没损失。』决斗盘上的眼珠子眯着眼盯着他。  
游作瞪他一眼，人工智能立刻停止了煽风点火行为。  
其实要说半点线索都没有倒也不是。天色昏暗，鸿上了见也不是什么具有先天夜视能力的生物，从客厅看去只有一个走廊亮着灯光，除非电话中喘得不成样子的人还有闲心搞出些迷惑人用的机关来。  
他向话筒做出回应，收到的不痛不痒的答复却好像刚刚那不过是鸿上了见的一时心血来潮。而事实上这也确实不是了见一向的作风。  
但在半信半疑之中，那有些挑逗意味的词句确实让他心绪有点乱了。他也没想通应该如何去理顺此刻的心情，于是干脆不再多想，沿着点了灯的走廊打算去找当事人直接说清。  
这条路对于想尽快找到某人的游作来说显得有点长，但是如果用来构思见面后该怎么提起话题又有点短了。屋子里也没别人，沿着唯一亮着灯火的道路深入，离得有段距离游作就隐约听见了前面房间里与手机话筒同步响起的模糊的说话声。  
『要不我再提供点小惊喜吧？』  
游作的反应迟了半拍，察觉到Ai突然的小动作也没来得及阻止，眼睁睁看着决斗盘的屏幕闪过一排接收程序的提示字符。  
「那是什么？」  
『小游作好像没体会过这类闪回啊。正好刚刚解析Lightning的程序的时候我拷贝了点回来，又能让那个Revolver再多吃点苦头，还能推小游作一把。一举两得，』Ai嘿嘿地笑着，『应该很快就会到了哦，Lightning制造的Playmaker副本可是足足有202个，合在一起的闪回现象八成会特别剧烈吧。』  
Ai话里的意思并不算太难懂，游作当即就懵了。Ai有一点说错了，他不是没体会过，他刚刚就体会了。应该是因为下线前他和Revolver的那一次短暂的失控，登出之后没一会儿他其实就感到了自己状态不太正常。所幸海风的凉意让他清醒下来，当前有些急切需要处理的事情也不由得他和一般男高中生一样慢慢回味偷尝禁果的过程。  
可虽说是能简单压制得住，增加两百倍之后会变成什么样子就真的不好说了。游作站在距离了见所在的房间的门一米远的地方皱着眉头陷入沉思，听到屋内响起低语声，随后耳边也出现同样的声线。  
『你是因为线上的事害臊所以才磨磨蹭蹭不敢见到我吗？高中生。』  
虽然听起来还是要比平日略慵懒一些，但至少鸿上了见好像并没有像刚才那般因闪回而痛苦。如果两个人经受的是程度差不多的话，那应该不会有什么问题吧。  
「了见，那你呢，」他还有一个疑问，「你不是不想看到我吗？」  
『那你大可以试试看。』  
游作贴着听筒有点茫然，他察觉到了见对他的态度有一个转折，却想不通理由在哪里。他其实不习惯这么瞻前顾后，向来都是有个目标就直接冲过去，比起事先筹划不如当机立变。  
但是现在和他追查真相什么的时候又不太一样。明明知道一切的根源就在那扇门后面，他却犹豫于踏出的每一步。  
「了见。」  
他毫无意义地叫着对方的名字。没有得到回应，他又重复了一遍。而在第三遍出口之前他站在了门口。  
有一双眼睛注视着他。在没有开灯、仅仅依靠走廊投射进来的一点点光线的房间里，窗外遥远的灯火勾勒出一个剪影，奇迹般的只有那双眼睛仿佛被夜空的星尘点亮，游作甚至能看出它淡蓝的颜色。  
「了见……」  
第三次叫出他的名字时游作不知道是Ai恶作剧为他引起的闪回现象，还是本就根植于他内心深处的骚动引爆了什么开关，他感觉自己如同被狂躁的数据风暴当头砸中。构成他的数据分崩离析，化作最原始的字符。  
在意识的破碎后涌上的是遮蔽了视觉的影像。最初游作看到的是Revolver，白衣的骑士用冷淡的眼神瞥他，又很快转过眼去。后来他不再能自持，被情欲染色的脸竭力保持冷静却只能让情色的味道再上一层。接下来他完全乖顺下来，放空了自我，不再有任何抵抗。  
直到游作从不知道是哪一个的视角中看到了自己的出现。他是随波逐流的河流的一条突然并入的支流，挟着方向完全不同的激浪将原本的顺流而下搅得一团乱。浪花撞击在河岸上，Revolver却只会用平静的目光注视着Playmaker，仿若一切都没有发生过。  
他闭上眼，将那些外来记忆的闪回赶出去。但只会让一些更为清晰的回想接连不断地填满他的脑海。  
Revolver垂眼俯视他，主动沉下腰容纳他的冲动。被沾染上气味，被压在身下，露出一种和之前截然不同的迷乱。被泪水粘在一起的长睫下薄藤色的眼睛不知何时被替换为了色素寡淡的蓝色。  
与蕴着星尘的那双眼睛相同。  
游作扶住门框支撑着自己，他心跳得厉害，但又不敢剧烈呼吸，生怕这安静的环境会暴露他的不稳。  
就这么离开会不会是正确的选择，无功而返不见得是什么坏事。比起急转直下，什么都不发生总要来得好一些。  
但他的视线再次与星尘交汇，那双眼眯了眯。

了见看出了游作的犹豫，虽然不知道那个一向愣头愣脑的家伙为什么会突然畏手畏脚起来，但都走到这里了，他可不想接受藤木游作突然脱离的走向。  
闪回对他造成的影响原本已经缓和下来一些，却又被刚刚那连着三声「了见」重新激了起来。他有一阵子没听过别人对他直呼其名了，尤其是发出这个读音的又是对他来说极为熟悉却又并没太多正面交集过的游作。游作叫他的时候发音还有点生硬，青涩的少年感反而让他更难以拒绝。  
不管理智思考应该做出怎样的判断，了见只觉得现在他有点想重现一下刚刚登出前的事情。  
他眯起眼睛看着扶着门框摇摇欲坠的身影，勾了勾唇角。  
「游作。」  
抬起的眼睛深处明灭着幽绿的火光。没人会喜欢被饿狼当成猎物来注视，但是鸿上了见对看起来随时都要扑上来的狼崽子从喉咙中发出低笑。  
「不过来吗？」  
高中生凝视着他，像是狩猎的野兽在阴影中思考应该如何制服猎物。不过游作倒不至于真像了见幻视中的小狼一样窜过来，了见的视线跟着他，看他扯掉左手的决斗盘随手一丢，决斗盘自己变形飞出了房间。了见没见过这个机关，正琢磨游作为什么要这么改造，游作停在他面前，用自己的阴影将他笼罩起来。  
了见仰头看游作，缓慢地眨着眼。那轮廓不算大的影子便向他压近，温热的吐息打在他脸颊，一双手搭在他肩膀上，他没力气也没有意愿去抵抗，游作一推他就向后倒去。之前忘记放下的手机随着不知何时松开的手掉去了不知道哪里。  
然后他感觉到游作吻了上来。最初只是简单的唇瓣相贴，但交缠的呼吸的炽热让他几乎直接昏厥过去。他身下是熟悉的床，由于身上另一份体重的存在而陷得比平时更深。  
游作的吻谨慎但又缠绵，他用双唇抿着了见的唇瓣，又用舌尖轻舔唇缝。了见便主动张口让他任意采撷，他这才加深了这个吻。  
他用舌尖在了见口中勾勒口腔的形态，牙齿的纹路，体味另一条舌的相同的柔软和湿热。他们之间的唾液交融在一起，也分不清谁是谁的，混在一起溢出来，顺着了见的嘴角甚至下巴蔓延了出去。  
相比起和勇者探索地下城一样一直向深处探索的游作，了见没那么主动，懒懒地回探一下，结果舌头就被游作吸住了，说什么也退不回来。直到他都觉得下颌有些酸，捶了游作肩膀一下这才终于被放过。  
但还没来得及喘口气，游作又黏了过来。了见拿他没办法，就消极地任由他连舔带咬。了见其实心里情欲的火苗也在跳动，但明明都感受到压在他身上的游作腰下已经硬起来，顶在了他小腹，却除了接吻没有任何其他动作，就连双手都只规规矩矩地支在了见两侧。  
就算是高中生总不会以为下面的情热能够只靠接吻便缓解吧。了见有点烦躁，他都做好心理准备了，那边反而一动不动，他恨不得像线上那次一样将藤木游作按在身下自己骑上去。但是毕竟现在他软成了一滩，别说反压，把人推开好好说句话都做不到。  
于是他伸手从游作衬衫下面探进去，指尖贴上了少年滚烫的腹肌。  
他身上的游作整个人一激灵，支起了身。嘴唇上还带着亮亮的水光，呼吸凌乱，眼神有点飘忽。  
了见蜷起腿，膝盖夹在游作侧腹。他用小腿把游作勾近，两个人裤子被撑起的地方贴在一起。他饶有兴味地观察高中生的反应，屋里光线太暗看不清有没有红了脸，但是明显僵直着的样子还是让了见觉得十分有趣。  
但了见就含笑看着年下者等他先开口。游作也看出了他有意的逗弄，别过了视线去。  
「你，」但目光又晃回来瞟了下带着笑意的漂亮眼睛，「身体吃得消吗？」  
「我看起来那么弱不禁风？」  
「不是。Lightning对你做的事情相当过分吧，立刻就……」  
「只做一次发泄一下完事。你以为我想跟你黏糊多久？」  
游作发现了见眼神愈发凉下来，俯下身亲了亲了见的下巴：「那最后一个问题，有没有可以用来润滑的东西……和安全套。」

被突然这么一问，鸿上了见愣了一下，他自然是没有在家里预备安全套的习惯。不过这个提问确实合乎当下的情势，他扬扬下巴指向浴室的门，让藤木游作取护手霜回来。  
而等游作回来，发现了见把床头的台灯打开了，他本人也换了个地方，正坐在双人床的中间看着他。游作好像这时候才突然意识到之后他们之间要发生什么，手里抓着瓶子蹭地红了脸。  
了见就挑起眉毛冲他笑。他本来就含着情欲，笑得微眯了眼睛就更显得魅惑，没有过这种经验的的小高中生哪里抵抗得住。  
看游作又停下了，了见问他：「事到如今又要退缩了？」  
「不是！」下意识立即反驳之后，游作才发现自己有点太激动。看着了见意味深长的表情，常年情绪淡薄的他完全不知道该如何回应，便闷着头爬上床，爬到了见身边。  
这次他再压上去的时候没有之前那样犹犹豫豫的试探过程，他轻轻咬着了见的嘴唇，手掌从T恤的下摆探进去，摸到同属于男性的结实的腹肌。了见也主动揪着他制服的领带把他拉得更近，又扯着他的外套往下拽。也不知道只是因为了见躺在床上背后的衣服都被压在底下不好动手，还是年长两岁就是了不起，游作刚把他的里衣掀到胸口，自己上半身已经除了光秃秃一条领带什么都不剩了。  
还没等他来得及感到挫败，了见抓着他的肩膀把他摁倒，颠倒了上下关系骑在他胯上。长睫的那双眼半垂着居高临下俯视着他。  
游作继续了他被压在下面之前的行为。他一手撩起了见的上衣露出胸口，另一手绕到背后把人往下按。了见也不介意，就顺着他的力道俯下身来。  
不过了见确实没想过游作是想舔他乳首。湿软的舌头在乳头打转，偏偏没几下小肉芽真的挺立起来。  
了见低声嘀咕你还是没断奶的婴儿吗，像是回应他一般游作故意嘬出了响亮的一声。了见恼羞成怒一个肘击砸在他肩膀上，砸得他明显气息一乱，但是之后身体抖了抖，像是在发笑。可了见看他的脸却没觉得他嘴角有什么明显的弧度，只眉眼稍微柔和了一些。  
「想笑就痛快点。」  
他含糊地抱怨着，又去找游作的唇。游作眨眨眼，两个人的眼睫毛几乎扫到一起。  
「抱歉。」  
「对我道什么歉……」  
他们交换着深吻途中，游作摸索着身上人的腰带，按部就班地解开。可当他还沉迷在解开皮带扣的成就感中时，了见离开他支起了身，无言地三两下把裤子连着内裤一起除下。之后外套和T恤也自己脱了干净。  
全裸的鸿上了见伸手捏在游作下颚：「太磨蹭了，小屁孩。」  
游作目光在那只手虎口的汉诺标志上停留一瞬，又转向了见的脸。  
「我会反省的。」  
他说到做到，立刻就往手里挤了手霜去摸了见的臀缝。手指挤进去的时候了见下意识动了动腰，和温暖的肠道比起来指尖显得有点凉。不过游作那方比起温度差，更让他惊讶的是过分的紧致。仅仅是一根手指就享受到了被四面八方包裹的感觉，这么狭窄的通道真的能容纳得下吗。  
他正怀疑，有什么东西紧贴着他的手指也钻进了洞穴。他定睛一看，了见背过了一只手去，眼睛也正看着后面。  
了见自己的动作可没游作那么温柔，游作看他也不像是勉强的样子，也就任由他自己扩张。两人的手指挤在一个小小的甬道中，每一个动作指节都互相摩擦着。  
第三根手指是游作觉得差不多的时候抢先挤进去的，了见冲他笑，把腰抬高了些，让躺着的游作能清楚地看到后面的入口的情况。能被三根手指进入的洞口已经足够舒缓，了见晃着腰，做着无声的邀请。  
游作还想再谨慎点多扩张一段时间，被了见抓着手拽了出来。了见拉开他裤子，手指抚上早就胀得厉害的生殖器，和自己的并在一起稍微撸动下，随后让它顶在了准备好的花蕊。  
了见的动作还是毫不小心，扶着游作的男根用后穴吞进了个头，就想一口气全贪婪地吃进去。但是没那么容易，没下去多少就停了下来，了见自己还没什么感觉，游作倒抽了口气。  
包裹感来得太快又太强烈，他花了全部理智才憋住没直接失守。了见可能是看出来了，也可能根本没在关心他磨磨唧唧的态度，一门心思就想着把游作全部吞下肚去。  
游作双手抓住了了见的腰想减缓他的进度，了见反过来握住他手腕支撑平衡，直起身来把体重都往下面压。  
还真让他一口气齐根没入了，突然被进入到深处，在轻度的疼痛之余了见突然又走马灯一般想起刚才线上的种种。那时候的感觉和现在的被插入感重合在一起，更为强烈的渴望涌上大脑。  
——这种时候又引发了闪回现象。他的身体在渴求着线上体验过的虚拟的快感，现实的空虚让他躁动不安。  
不过这感觉只持续了极短暂的时间。了见腰上那双手突然加重了力道，之前被动的游作突然有了动作，一上来就是凶猛的撞击。了见低头去看他，那双深绿色的眼睛狂躁，却有些微妙的失焦感。  
原来被闪回困扰的不只是他一个人。说来他们会像现在这样肌肤相亲也是因为之前莫名其妙的那件事，说是事故也毫不过分。他觉得有些可笑，倒也没什么所谓。  
鸿上了见干脆不再勉强自己区分虚拟和现实，他闭上眼睛，眼前还在闪现的虚拟体Playmaker和现实的藤木游作合在一起，又破碎开来。  
他甚至没有注意到是什么时候又被游作压到了身下。他们下身分离又狠狠撞在一起，互不妥协地缠绵，他们的吻却是如水的温柔。  
了见感觉要溺死在游作的温柔里了。他推开游作的脸，年下者便转而埋进他颈窝里，乱翘的发丝扫着他脸颊痒痒的。  
他双手环抱着游作。之前不知道什么时候游作好像交代了一次，明明没戴套，却没想起来退出来再射精，两人份的体液混合着之前扩张时候用的润滑把他下身前后里外都弄得黏黏糊糊的。  
也不知道高中生是不是知道他没精力抱怨所以故意的。他爽得有点过了，甚至怀疑神经都要过载烧毁。高中生黑客的学习能力真的不是盖的，了见都想不通游作是怎么在这么短时间里把如何让他屈服研究得这么透彻的。  
无论什么时候他都不会喜欢被前不久还是宿敌的家伙掌控，但他全身都酥麻着，从下身蔓延至全身的满足感让他无力再去争个上下。  
当再一次剧烈的性高潮涌上时，他眼前只剩下一片白光。他用全部仅剩的力气咬住少年人的肩膀，在品尝到微咸的血腥味的同时，鸿上了见的意识下线了。

他醒的时候发现有一个热乎乎的东西紧贴着他，了见睁开眼睛，借着床头灯的光线辨认出那颗毛茸茸的脑袋是属于藤木游作的。  
放在一天前，甚至是几个小时前，他如果醒来时候在自己床上发现藤木游作一定会惊愕万分，但现在即使那个藤木游作是全裸——和他一样——了见也只是叹了口气，连怀疑命运的恶作剧的心力都没有了。  
他觉得身上黏糊糊的，不光是汗，更明显的是腿间和后面。起身想要去冲个澡，却发现游作双臂环在他腰间。  
他把那双手从自己腰上剥下来游作就醒了，眨了眨眼茫然地看着了见：「我也睡着了？」  
了见并不想告诉他自己不是睡着了，是被搞断片了。一言不发准备下床，身后又传来游作的声音：「等等，了……了见。」  
他回头，对视的时候游作却又别过了视线。  
「等我回来再说。」了见并没有给他尝试开口的机会，「需要冲澡的话出门左手边有浴室，你自便。」  
鸿上了见关上浴室的门，将藤木游作连同他的视线一起挡在了外面。他打开水龙头，将凉水泼到脸上。  
「啧，那家伙……还有什么打算？」  
他本来以为自己已经足够了解藤木游作，毕竟游作本来也不是曲曲绕绕的性格，好猜的很。但那也仅限他们是一般的关系，决不包括……  
想到这里他又一抔水泼到脸上，抬头看一眼镜子，镜中那张脸好像没什么异常。

了见在浴室里花了很长时间。无套插入的后果是惨烈的，他不得不自己用手指把残留在后穴里面的体液刮出来。他哪里想到过自己还会有摸别的男人精液的经历，指间和身下都沾上了粘稠，他面色说不上好看。  
但倒也怨不得别人，要不是了见有意招惹，他俩大概也不至于真到这一步。而忽略此时此刻的这点麻烦，其实他也没太多想抱怨的。他的青春期本就和谈情说爱无缘，性冲动都是自己凑合处理的，难得放肆了这一回感觉倒是还不错。他甚至无意识间已经考虑留用的问题了。  
而且藤木游作还算脑子没掉进下半身，诸般举动都很克制。虽然趁他没注意射在里面了，不过同为雄性并非不能理解，而且从深度来看还是有点自觉，没荒唐到插进最深处发泄。了见用自己都没太意识到的替游作开脱的思维方式审判着，将某个高中生的责任定为没承受住诱惑，又因态度勉强及格，最终处罚方式暂定冷嘲热讽几句完事。  
但是他忽略了一个问题，但凡藤木游作还没离开他家，他们两个的事就还没结束。独居惯了，洗完澡后也没有围个毛巾的习惯，他一拉开浴室门，发现游作就坐在他床上。  
应该是听到他这边门响，游作转过头来看，自然看到的是鸿上了见毫不掩饰的出浴裸体。两个人都吓得一愣，了见先反应过来，将门又狠狠撞上。  
然后他觉得自己反应过敏反而尴尬了。要说又不是没看过，刚刚大喇喇出去反倒正常，现在么，他要怎么不让刚才的举动被认为是害臊甚至是不敢面对游作呢？  
游作的行动力很快逼他做出了选择。浴室门被敲了两下，他冤家的声音从门外传来。  
「干嘛？」了见没好气地问。  
「需要我帮你递换洗衣物进去吗？」  
了见很果断地打开门，无视又被吓了一跳而瞪大眼睛的游作，自暴自弃地光明正大心无旁骛绕过门口的游作走去衣柜翻衣服。  
半个身子都探进衣柜里之后，他听到身后有响声。不着痕迹地瞥了一眼，游作走到双人床的另一边，背对着他坐下，安静看着窗外。  
等了见穿好了衣服转过身去，游作还是老老实实地看外面。窗外是一片漆黑，城市被深夜抢走了多半的灯火，唯有零星的光亮勾勒出城区的剪影。  
「在看什么？」  
游作扭过头，仰视着叉腰向他提出质疑的了见。  
「看你每天看到的景象。」  
了见面不改色：「得出了什么结论么？」  
游作略一迟疑，谨慎地寻找着措辞：「一想到是从你平时的视角看出去的，就觉得很有趣……也有点安心，」他舒了一口气，垂下肩膀，用不是很确定的口气道，「了见，我觉得，我大概是喜欢你。」  
「我倒是觉得你一直是在误会我们之间的关系。」像是对来自游作的告白早有准备，了见回复得毫不迟疑。  
「那你就应该让我试试看，看清楚它到底是不是个误会。」  
「试？怎么试？和你交往吗？」  
「没错。」  
了见反而笑了出来：「你是不是搞错了先后顺序？」  
「你懂我意思，」游作紧盯着他，「这才是最有效率的。而且你自己其实清楚得很，我们都是喜欢对方的……大概。」  
「又是大概？大概这个词可不适合用在想要说服人的场合。」  
他们沉默地对视，僵持着。游作说的并没有错，了见并不否认自己对他是喜欢的，但喜欢的种类多了，对对手的欣赏也叫喜欢，对恋人的爱慕也叫喜欢，应该止于哪种距离却是天差地别的。  
「我保证不会越界，所以让我们试试好吗？既然你不讨厌和我……」  
「那不一样，」了见打断了他，「如果你想要性伴侣关系我可以点头，但你可比这个贪心得多。」  
「如果你想要成为那样的关系，那我宁可我们退回到朋友或者再之下。的确我们已经发生过关系了，但我完全不是因为这个理由想要和你交往。」  
对峙以了见先行弃权落幕。他偏开头去：「我没考虑过和人恋爱，也找不出任何应该接受的客观理由。」  
「没有理由，」游作站起身来，走到了见身边。他突然凑过来，把脸埋进了见肩膀，又在还没反应过来抵抗之前用双臂环住了他的身体，「我没有足以说服你的理由，但是，我只是想要离你更近一点。」  
了见有些哑口无言：「就没人批评过你很缠人吗？」  
「从来没有。」  
游作抱得还挺使劲，了见觉得都快被勒得喘不过气来了。他看不到游作的脸，但是那几句发言在他脑子里来回来去回放，甩也甩不开。鸿上了见向来擅长果断定下可行的解决方法，即使现下他综合了两人各自的想法得出的结论，与几分钟之前他自己说出口的背道而驰。  
他抬起一只手，摸了摸靠在肩上的那颗后脑勺。  
「抬头。」  
游作仰起脸来，不解地看着了见。鸿上了见却是主意已定，扶住了游作的后脑，侧头吻住了他。  
游作完全猜不透了见到底是个怎样的心路历程，当即愣在了原地，一动也不敢动，了见倒也对他这种反应不介意，自顾自掌控了主动权，在游作唇上轻轻抿着，又时不时牙齿和舌尖也稍微参与一下挑逗。  
了见觉察到游作的呼吸愈发沉重起来。他没打算勾起再进一步的兴致，见好就收，两人嘴唇分开，他发现游作耳朵红得要滴出血一样，顺手摸了一把，果然烫得厉害。  
他不由得笑出声来：「你说得有点道理，我确实不讨厌。」  
「啊？」兜了一个圈子，幸好游作还记得之前自己说出的话，「你的意思是？」  
了见没回答他，反而是偏过头去打了个哈欠。  
「太晚了，我也累了。明天再说吧。」  
他轻轻推了游作肩膀一把，游作便下意识松开了抱着了见的双手，任由怀中的人走了开去。他看着了见真的直接掀被子上床准备躺下，站在原地左右迟疑。  
了见瞪着他，也不说话。  
他顿时福至心灵，也跟着往床上爬。  
「你就不能从那边上来么？」了见看着游作从床上爬过去，还小心着不压到他的腿，「还有，你睡觉还要穿制服的裤子吗？」  
游作顿了顿：「可是这里面就是……」  
「又不是没看过，你裸睡我都不介意。」了见回答得极为理所当然。  
应该说鸿上了见还是多少顾忌了高中生时薄时厚的脸皮，没有以衬衫会被弄皱为由要求游作只穿一条内裤陪他睡一个被窝。  
台灯一熄，眼睛一闭，除了身旁多了个呼吸的声音，一切似乎也与往日没什么区别。

再醒来天色已经大亮，一睁眼就被满屋灿烂的日光晃得连忙眯起眼，却在模糊中发现了身边的某人正鬼鬼祟祟想要溜走。  
了见抬手握住了游作的手腕：「高中生今天还要去上学怎么着？」  
游作被他突然一抓吓得一窜，语气倒还是波澜不惊的老样子：「今天周六没课。只是去下卫生间。」  
「去卫生间你耳朵那么红干嘛。」  
游作下意识抬手摸了摸耳朵，温度比指尖还凉一点。他当作无事发生：「你看错了。」  
「是我看错了，」了见已经确定了八分，但还是不紧不慢继续撩拨，「但是你有什么好亏心的，去卫生间有什么别的事要做吗？」  
游作扭过脸来，绿眼睛里神色明灭不定。  
了见这时候松了手，没等他收回来，游作反手拉住了他。他眯起眼睛低笑，满是企图得逞了的得意。  
「有我在你旁边，还急着自己偷着去处理？嗯？那你去吧，我又没说要拦着。」  
他们两个再次陷入沉默的对视中。了见似笑非笑，慵懒地眨着眼睛，游作看着他长睫上下扫动，皱起了眉头，颇有一点恼火的意味。  
他也不再跟了见打太极，翻身跨坐上去，整个人伏在了见身上。两人的脸离得很近，了见游刃有余的笑意也不见有丝毫减淡的意思，反倒趁游作犹豫的那转瞬的一秒之内，他抬手挽住游作的肩膀，把少年人拉了下来。  
这个吻并非是试探或者什么还生分着的新晋情侣专享的纯洁的嘴唇相贴，从一上来鸿上了见便没打算留后路。他张着口，用舌长驱直入，在敌军没来得及加强防御前便已将大营收入囊中。他逗弄着木讷的敌军大将，在游作的口中如同自家般自由，或是与柔软的舌一番缠绵，或者舔过口腔和牙齿。  
等对面终于反应过来反攻，他竟然见好就收，乖乖撤退了回来，大开城门迎人家进来。游作学着他刚才的样子四处探险，他不阻止，只是冷不丁地合上口腔，轻咬上一口。  
有来有回闹腾了一阵子，游作抬了抬头，大喘几口气。气还没顺匀，就又要低头继续深吻，被了见按着脑门压了回去。他还没来得及问出口，环住他肩膀的那只手用力将他一掀，毫无防备之下他侧着滚了出去。  
短暂的天旋地转，他陷在柔软的床里，这次换了鸿上了见压在他上面，用半是好笑半是嗔怪的眼神望着他。  
「别舍本逐末。」游作听到了见如此对他说。  
了见将手放在游作小腹下面，那里还是维持着勃起的状态，不仅没有随着时间平复，反而因为刚刚的亲热又兴奋了一点。了见抬眼瞥了下游作，后者还是保持着平时那张扑克脸。  
他突然问了一句：「你昨晚几次？」  
游作一愣，显是没想到他会问这个：「呃，三……两次吧。」  
「几次？」他追问道。  
游作抿抿嘴：「跟你两次，后来你去洗澡了，自己解决了一次。」  
了见隔着底裤摩擦着游作的性器，歪歪头：「然后一大早起来又？」  
已然放弃了抵抗，游作老老实实回答：「你睡觉时候的表情和我想的不太一样。」  
很好，这次轮到他鸿上了见被调戏了。了见眉头一跳，一把揪着游作的裤腰把内裤扯了下来。他虚握上，观察着游作的表情变化，发现竟然没什么变化。  
于是他另一手放上游作胸口，感受着手掌下疯狂的搏动，终于露出点满意的意思。  
「我还当你真的那么冷静。」  
「并不是，」游作稍微露出了一点困惑和苦恼来，这是了见比较熟悉的表情，「不如说，我其实想表现得更高兴点。」  
「没必要做给我看。」  
了见轻描淡写丢下一句话，便不再理会想要反驳的游作，打量一下虽然精神但是远未达到他印象里「完全状态」的小家伙，往后退了退，俯下身子将它叼进嘴里。  
他听见游作叫他名字，嘟囔了一句：「别动，不然我咬你。」嘴里有东西，说话含糊得很他也不在乎游作到底听清没听清，但是反正是乖下来了。他回忆自己给自己用手排解的时候的习惯，寻找着取悦的办法。  
他感觉到游作在摸他头发，动作很轻柔，但是又像是第一次触碰什么东西一样充满着好奇，从头顶顺到发梢，从刘海到后脑，帮他把向前散下的鬓发别到耳后，又用指腹从耳廓边缘划过。  
这个时候手的动作还稳定得很，反倒让了见产生了不满。他也不管自己会不会难受，调整了下角度，头颈下压，让性器的顶端直接顶进了喉咙深处的软肉中去。  
涌上一股窒息感，喉咙里战栗了几下，他也没松下来。他听到游作终于发出了点不常见的动静，手推他肩膀，低喘着叫他名字，让他离开。  
嘴里的东西能感觉到又胀大了些，了见觉得突然来这一出也阴到了人，就不再跟自己过不去，退了点，重又几次通常的吞吐，然后支起上身。  
他看向床头柜，一直没把视线从了见身上挪开的游作意识到他想要什么，伸手拿过昨晚用过的护手霜，用眼神问他由谁来。了见伸了手掌过来，游作便没有多加争取，掀开盖子挤在他指间。  
之后了见才发现自己裤子还穿得好好的，算是游作有眼力价，两个人三只手一起连拉带扯把睡裤连带内裤一起拽下去，扔到了一边。他跨在游作胯间，膝盖陷在床垫里，右手探去自己臀后。  
之后他复又将左手按在游作胸口，心跳的频率半分作不得假，比那张面瘫脸有说服力得多。  
但他之后发现哪怕在他给自己扩张的时候，藤木游作也偏要直勾勾地盯着他的脸，这让他有点害臊，但是又说不出口，好像说出来这个回合就输了一样。他只能反瞪回去，但是这个举动反而像是在鼓励游作的做法一样，始作俑者眼睛亮闪闪，踏踏实实躺在那里继续盯着他看。  
扩张过程一回生二回熟，了见自己来也不像游作弄的时候那么畏手畏脚。只不过搞定之后，他发现自己的心跳快要比游作的还快了。  
他深吸一口气，扶着游作的性器就往下坐。游作伸手悬在他腰两边，像是怕他又做出太激烈的行为一样。了见挥手把他手拍掉，继续自己的探索。骑乘位确实没之前那么顺，他前后摇着腰身半天，最后还是游作实在坚持不下去了，挺了挺腰，把最后那点顶了进去，却反而收获了一个不满的瞪视。  
进入的过程要说可没什么能刺激到男性性欲的，但这时候了见才发现自己也半进了状态。游作伸手过来安抚他前面，他泰然接受了，不过前面被包裹，后面被填满的感觉叠在一起着实令人意乱神迷，尤其是游作无意间触及敏锐的方位，了见全身都是一紧。  
他的战栗也让本就被温暖的肠道缠得严严实实的小游作尝到了突如其来的刺激，游作察觉了了见的弱点，也就变本加厉欺负起那一处来。了见软肋被他握在手里，瞪人都少了几分威势，过了几秒干脆不再端着，低下身又去找游作的嘴唇。  
游作另一手从他衣服底下探进去，去找他乳尖——了见这次确信游作对他那处有特殊的爱好并不是他之前猜错了。他也自下而上一个一个解开游作的衬衫扣子，用手掌勾勒出少年精瘦的躯干。  
游作手上的动作着实是颇合他的心意，套弄得他腰都有点发软，也懒得动作，直到突然意识到都快到最顶峰了，了见才反应过来，抓住游作手腕让他停下。  
游作讶异地看着他，了见撇撇嘴：「一起吧。」  
「好，」游作抬抬头，在了见嘴角亲了亲，提议道，「那还是我在上？」  
「行，但是下次我要在上面。」  
了见皱着眉头考虑了一秒钟就同意了。他这话一出，游作终于松了嘴角，笑了笑。  
「好，下次。」  
了见还没想好要不要补一句什么打压一下高中生的嚣张，便被与他身体相连之人带着换了姿势。游作让他侧躺着，调整了一下他大腿的位置，方便自己容易动作，便低声问了见可不可以开始了。  
了见点了头，游作便扶着他的腰，退了点出来，随后照着之前查探好的位置就是一撞。了见这时候才明白，之前还真是只有他意识不太清楚，那边早就把他研究得透透彻彻了。  
游作那一撞就像是打开了什么开关，就连刚刚让他觉得已经很是舒爽的手淫都算不得什么了，他再一次体会到了整个下半身都失去控制的感觉。快感像是电流，从尾椎沿着神经网络向四周蛇行蔓延开来，继下半身之后脊椎也如同泡进了热水里，暖洋洋地使不上力气。了见产生一种沉浮飘摇无依无靠的错觉，他想抓住点什么，但是侧躺着的他最多也只能握住游作的单手手臂。他也没注意到，手指痉挛着屈起的时候指甲在游作小臂上生生划出了几道红印子出来。  
游作看他突然陷入迷离的样子，也没说破，只是眯了眯眼睛，轻一下重一下地继续在他后穴里进出。要说了见这个样子也算他第二回见，初回他以为都是闪回现象造成的，这次一见他感觉心里有什么落了地。  
他之前说得好听，不是图的性事中这点欢愉，但自然也全不是在这上没有追求。他发现自己因为了见的无法掩饰的愉悦而心安下来，怪自己还不是看上人家肉体的想法一闪而过，随即涌上的全都是无可否定的爱意。  
了见失了焦的漂亮眼睛睁得很大，侧着头努力地去看清他的脸。游作干脆把他翻过来还是让他仰躺着，低下头去，吻他的眼睑，吻他脸颊，吻他嘴角，最后压在他唇上，用舌头挤入分开的唇瓣间，挑开松动的牙关。  
他把了见的呜咽压了回去，让它们只能含糊不清地在两人相连的口腔之间传播。耳鬓厮磨间好像有什么凉凉的，游作侧头看去，晶莹的泪珠侧着流下来，没入鬓角的银发里。他吻去泪痕，又想要抿干湿漉漉的睫毛，后来发现了见完全就没有止住眼泪的打算，也就作罢。  
他发觉了见轻轻抓挠他手臂，虽然脸上哭得乱七八糟，焦距倒是基本对上了，看着他，嘴唇翕动着却说不出话。这时候倒也没什么别的可讨论的，游作在他唇上蹭蹭，权当是回答他知道了。  
他也便不再记得什么松弛有度，只管冲着最敏感的那点莽就是了。了见之前还能压抑了声音，这回也完全克制不住，他声线虽低沉这时候却一路往高了扬，掺杂着气声和哭腔。他将游作的肩膀抱得很紧，整张脸都埋在少年的胸口，全然没了平时那副领导者的架子，倒像是个束手束脚惯了的孩子遇了事，不只如何是好只会抓着根救命稻草哭泣一般。  
之前是了见说的「一起」，他本人早就忘到了脑后，倒是游作还忠实地完成了这个要求。只是他也脑子一热，顶到最深处狠狠释放了一发，混沌中也没觉察到会产生什么麻烦。  
了见也不知道是哭得还是爽得，喘得上气不接下气。游作嘴唇贴着他耳朵，低声叫他名字，他微微侧头，缓慢地眨着眼睛。  
「了见，我爱你。」  
了见扯扯嘴角：「你刚刚还说的是，大概喜欢。」  
「不允许改主意吗？」  
他长叹一口气，没回答，只是盯着天花板，像是自言自语，却又是说给游作听。  
「我或许，从十年前就爱着你了，」他眨着因为哭过一场而沉重起来的眼皮，勉强着保持眼睛睁开，「虽然和你的定义不一样。」  
「会有变得一样的一天吗？」游作问道。  
了见瞥他一眼：「大概吧。」


	4. finale

在突如其来又不了了之的爱的告白之后，游作很含蓄地表示他其实还可以再来一发，却遭遇了一个出乎意料的提问。  
「你上顿饭是什么时候？」了见问游作。  
游作愣了愣，突然意识到这个问题的指向性，老实接道：「昨天中午。」  
「比我好点，我从昨天早饭之后就没吃过东西了。」  
之前各种闹腾，也没考虑到这件事，现在一想起来，两人面面相觑肚子叫声此起彼伏。  
「那怎么办？外卖？」游作问这个房子的主人。  
「外卖送到我家通常需要一小时以上，还不如走下山吃。」  
「我的意思是，你能走吗？」  
鸿上了见眼睛一瞪，险些一时上火手撕了新交的男朋友。  
「草薙哥好像说过今天也是在山腰的观景平台开店，这个时候应该已经到了。」游作忽然想起来。  
了见盯着他看了足足有半分钟，才在游作全然摸不着头脑的注视下说出他的理解：「我以为你是告白成功两小时就要和恋人手拉手去向家长报告的人。」  
「可以拉手吗？」  
看着高中生纯真的期待目光，了见面无表情。  
「你自己去吧。」  
最后还真是游作自己去了，因为了见不得不花费大量的时间在浴室做事后清理。对于这件事游作表现出了深刻的反思态度甚至想要做点什么证明措施，但鸿上了见并不想在他脖子上挂个牌子写上「我未经男朋友允许中出了他」之类的句子，也就翻过去了。  
他也没去问游作到底有没有真的立刻把他俩的事跟草薙翔一说，反正也就是早晚的区别。

此役以后两人的来往也多了起来。反正已经暂时不存在敌对关系了，线上分头行动不影响私交甚密。后来干脆走到了合作关系那一步，就更不藏着掖着，差一步就在热狗车前昭告天下了。  
Link Vrains里倒是一直没联络太多，用Revolver的借口就是，如果被SOL发现他们的两大通缉对象凑成一伙了，容易引发更高等级的警戒，反正也不缺线上那一两次见面，别没事找事。  
但是偶尔有需要还是得见面，就约在了旧Link Vrains里。Playmaker带着Ai来得早了点，Revolver还没来，Ai便神秘兮兮地趁此时机向Playmaker展示他新掌握的技能。  
决斗盘里的小人不知道从哪里掏出一大坨数据扔到地上，数据扭动了一会儿，凝聚成一个人形，又过了几秒钟完全变成了Playmaker的样子。  
「怎么样，像吧？」  
Playmaker看着Ai做出来的副本思索了一下：「能用于有需要的时候甩开SOL的追兵吗？」  
「没问题没问题，这东西除了脑子不怎么灵，还不能说话，和你没什么区别。反正你一般也不怎么说话，就SOL那群赏金猎人辨认不出来的。」  
说罢还邀功一般连着甩了好几团数据出来，没多一会儿身边就站了一小群Playmaker。  
Ai仍自喋喋不休的时候，Playmaker看到Revolver从远处踩着D滑板过来。Revolver飞到近前，还没落地，看了看地面——  
然后用来时的三倍速掉头就跑。  
Playmaker一愣，Ai还在明知故问：「怎么回事呀人怎么跑了不是他说了要见面吗？」  
Playmaker俯视手腕上犹自跳脱的伊格尼斯，以阴森的视线。


	5. 自用感言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者叨叨点东西，可以不用看了

3w6，回忆了一下，目前为止写原创也只想起两个单篇超过了这个数，一篇同人，还是主要开车的，写了这么老长，真是神奇。  
虽然很明显，前面还会开车，后面就只会聊天了。  
从18年十月中下旬吧，到19年三月初，五个月，断断续续。又是大五上实习、寒假、毕设开题死线前文思泉涌，好几个阶段穿插其中，心境变化也蛮大的。  
之前觉得我写的东西我自己都是喜欢的，最近也总跟自己说，写文就是要自私。但是填坑的过程总觉得其实是对别人负责，自己怎样的……其实脑补也就够了，出不出成品感觉真的区别不大。  
这篇文流程上也变化很大。最开始想得比现在这样车密度还要高，尤其是part3，基本也没什么感情戏。最初打算的是into的椅子上见面第一发，然后落地窗前、浴室里，大概就是这些常用场景。结果忘了突然为什么了，很想加一段游了打着电话，游作在空旷的大别墅里寻找了见的剧情，最后感情越谈越多，拼了命不要太樱花味不安，结果就呃，疯狂真香。算了，反正原作里他俩真香也没少过。  
游了使人进步。不知道什么时候能再有一篇超过这个字数了。以现在的肾功能分析反正不会有比这个长的纯车了。  
我倒是要看看，从18年7月开始写文，我能给这个坑留下多少东西。

2019.3.3


End file.
